Al doilea sex/XIII
Capitolul VI MAMA Prin maternitate femeia îşi îndeplineşte integral destinul ei fiziologic; aceasta este vocaţia ei „naturală" , pentru că tot organismul ei este orientat spre perpetuarea speciei. Dar s-a spus deja că societatea omenească nu a fost niciodată lăsată în seama naturii. Şi, mai ales, de aproape un secol, funcţia de reproducere nu mai este comandată numai de hazardul biologic, ci prin voinţă.1 Unele ţări au adoptat oficial metode precise de planning; în naţiunile supuse influenţei catolicismului, adesea acestea sînt clandestine; sau bărbatul practică ceea ce se numeşte coitus interruptus, sau femeia, după actul amoros, alungă din trupul ei spermatozoizii. Adesea aceasta este, între amanţi sau soţi, o sursă de conflicte şi de ranchiună; bărbatul este iritat că trebuie să-şi supravegheze plăcerea; femeia detestă corvoada spălatului; el este supărat pe pîntecele prea fecund al femeii; ea se teme de germenii vieţii care s-ar putea depune în ea. Şi amîndoi încearcă aceeaşi consternare cînd, în ciuda precauţiilor, ea se trezeşte însărcinată. Cazul este frecvent în ţările în care metodele anticoncepţionale sînt rudimentare. Atunci antiphysis îmbracă o formă deosebit de gravă: avortul. Deşi este interzis şi în ţările în care se practică planning-u\, cazurile în care se recurge la el sînt mult mai rare. Dar în Franţa este o operaţie la care multe femei se văd încolţite să recurgă şi care obsedează viaţa sexuală a multora dintre ele. Există puţine subiecte pe care societatea burgheză le tratează cu atîta ipocrizie: avortul este o crimă dezgustătoare, la care este indecent să faci aluzie. Dacă un scriitor descrie bucuriile şi suferinţele unei mame care a născut, este perfect; dacă vorbeşte de o femeie care avortează, este acuzat că se tăvăleşte în noroi şi că descrie umanitatea într-o lumină abjectă; or, în Franţa există în fiecare an tot atîtea avorturi cîte naşteri. Este un fenomen atît de răspîndit, încît trebuie considerat ca unul dintre riscurile normale implicate de condiţia feminină. Tradiţia se obstinează totuşi să facă din acesta un 1 Cf. voi. I. pag. 88 şi urm., unde se află un istoric al chestiunii controlului naşterilor şi al avorturilor. 231 delict şi cere ca această operaţie delicată să fie executată clandestin. Nimic mai absurd decît argumentele invocate împotriva legiferării avorturilor. Se pretinde că avortul este o operaţie periculoasă. Dar medicii oneşti recunosc, o dată cu doctor Magnus Hirschfeld, că „avortul făcut de mîna unui adevărat medic specialist într-o clinică şi luîndu-se m surile preventive necesare nu implic aceste pericole grave, ă ă a căror existenţă o afirmă legea penală". Dimpotrivă, sub forma lor actuală şi clandestină, avortul o face pe femeie să-şi asume mai multe riscuri. Lipsa de competenţă a „moaşelor", condiţiile în care acestea operează prilejuiesc o mulţime de accidente, multe din tre ele mortale. Maternitatea forţată duce la aruncarea în lume a unor copii plăpînzi, pe care părinţii sînt incapabili să-i hrănească şi care vor deveni victimele Asistenţei publice sau „copiimartiri". Trebuie să remarcăm de altfel că societatea, atît de îndîrjită cînd este vorba să apere interesele embrionului uman, se dezinteresează de copii de îndată ce aceştia sînt aduşi pe lume; sînt urmărite moaşele care fac avorturi în loc să se ia măsuri pentru a reforma această scandaloasă instituţie numită Asistenţa publică; sînt lăsaţi în libertate tutori! care-şi dau pupilele pe mîinile torţionarilor; se închid ochii la oribila tiranie practicată în „casele de corecţie" sau în locuinţele particulare de către călăii de copii; şi, dacă nu se admite faptul că fetusul aparţine femeii care îl poartă în pîntece, copilul este considerat. În schimb, un lucru care aparţine părinţilor săi. În aceeaşi săptămînă. un chirurg se sinucide pentru că se dovedise că a provocat avorturi, iar un tată care aproape că îşi oinorîse în bătaie copilul este con damnat la trei luni de închisoare cu suspendare. Recent, un tată şi-a lăsat copilul să moară de laringită difterică, nedîndu-i nici un fel de îngrijiri; o mamă a refuzat să cheme medicul să-i vadă fiica, în numele abandonului ei necondiţionat în voia Providenţei; la cimitir, copiii au aruncat cu pietre în ea; şi, cum cîţiva ziarişti s-au indignat, o cohortă de oameni de bine au protestat spunînd că părinţii sînt stăpînii sorţii copiilor lor şi că orice control din afară ar fi inaccepta bil. Astăzi există „un milion de copii în pericol", spune ziarul Ce soir; iar France-Soir scrie următoarele: „Cinci sute de mii de copii au fost semnalaţi ca fund în pericol, fizic sau moral". În Africa de Nord, femeia arabă nu are posibilitatea de a avorta: din zece copii pe care-i naşte, şapte sau opt mor, şi nimănui nu-i pasă că aceste peni bile şi absurde naşteri au ucis în ea sentimentul matern. Dacă morala are de profitat de aceasta, ce putem gîndi despre o asemenea morală? Trebuie să adăugăm şi că bărbaţii care arată cel mai mare respect vieţii embrionare sînt aceia care se arată cei mai grăbiţi cînd este vorba săi condamne pe adulţi la moartea militară. 232 Raţiunile practice invocate împotriva avortului legal nu au nici o greutate; cît despre raţiunile morale, acestea se reduc la un vechi argument al religiei catolice: fetusul are şi el un suflet, căruia i se închide uşa paradisului, din moment ce este suprimat înainte de a fi botezat. Trebuie remarcat însă faptul că Biserica autorizează, în unele situaţii, uciderea oamenilor: în război, sau cînd este vorba de condamnaţii la moarte; cît despre fetus, este tratat cu un umanitarism intransigent. El nu este răscumpărat prin botez: dar, pe vremea războaielor sfinte împotriva păgînilor, faptul că necredincioşii nu erau botezaţi nu împiedica Biserica să încurajeze cu tărie masacrafea acestora. Victimele Inchiziţiei nu erau, fără îndoială, toate în starea de graţie, şi nici, în vremurile noastre, criminalul care este ghilotinat sau soldaţii ce mor pe cîmpul de luptă. În toate aceste cazuri. Biserica face recurs la graţia divină; admite că omul nu este decît o unealtă în mîinile Domnului şi că salvarea sufletului său îi revine ei şi lui Dumnezeu. De ce i s-ar interzice deci lui Dumnezeu să pri mească sufletul fetusului uman în ceruri? Dacă un conciliu bise ncesc ar aproba acest lucru. Dumnezeu n-ar protesta mai mult decît în frumoasele timpuri ale masacrului pios al indienilor. De fapt. aici ne lovim de o veche şi obstinată tradiţie care nu are nimic de-a face cu morala. Trebuie să ţinem seama şi de acel sadism masculin despre care am vorbit deja. Cartea pe care doctorul Roy i-a consacrat-o în 1943 lui Petain reprezintă un exemplu strălucit: un monument de rea-credinţă. Autorul insistă părinteşte asupra riscurilor avortului; dar nimic nu i se pare mai igienic decît o cezariană. Vrea ca avortul să fie considerat o crimă, şi nu un delict; şi ar don ca acesta să fie interzis chiar şi sub forma sa terapeutic , adic în cazurile în care sarcina pune ă ă în pericol viaţa sau sănătatea mamei; este imoral să alegi între o viaţă şi alta, declară el, şi, pătruns de acest argument, recomandă sacrificarea mamei. Declară că fetusul nu aparţine mamei, ci este o fiinţă autonomă. Totuşi, cînd chiar aceşti medici „de bine" exaltă maternitatea, ei afirmă că fetusul face parte din trupul mamei, că nu este un parazit care se hrăneşte pe socoteala ei. Putem vedea cît de înverşunat este antifeminismul din îndîrjirea cu care unii bărbaţi refuză tot ceea ce ar putea-o elibera pe femeie. De altfel, legea care sorteşte morţii, sterilităţii, bolii o mulţime de tinere femei este total neputincioasă cînd este vorba să asigure o creştere a natalităţii. Un punct asupra căruia sînt de acord partizanii şi inamicii avortului este eşecul radical al represiunii. Conform spuselor profesorilor Doleris, Balthasar, Lacassagne, în Franţa ar fi avut loc cinci sute de mii de avorturi pe an prin 1993; o statistică (citată de doctorul Roy) făcută în 1938 estima numărul la un milion. 233 În 1941, doctorul Aubertin de Bordeaux ezita între opt sute de mii şi un milion. Această din urmă cifră pare a fi mai aproape de adevăr, într-un articol apărut în ziarul Combat în martie 1948, doctor Desplas scrie: Avortul a devenit un obicei... Represiunea practic a eşuat... În departamentul Senei, în 1943, 1300 de anchete au antrenat 750 de inculpări, dintre care 360 de femei arestate, 513 condamnări de la mai puţin de un an la mai mult de cinci ani, ceea ce este puţin în raport cu 15 000 de avorturi presupuse în acest departament. Se numără în acest teritoriu 10 000 de procese. Şi adaugă: Avortul aşa-zis criminal este la fel de răspîndit în toate clasele sociale ca şi politicile anticoncepţionale acceptate de societatea noastră ipocrită. Două treimi dintre femeile care avortează sînt căsătorite... Putem estima cu aproximaţie că în Franţa sînt tot atîtea avorturi cîte naşteri. Din pricina faptului că operaţia se practică în condiţii adesea dezastruoase, multe avorturi se termină prin moartea femeii. Cadavre de femei care nu murit în urma unui avort sosesc în fiecare săptămînă la institutul medico-leeal; multe avorturi provoacă boli care nu se vor vindeca niciodată. S-a spus adesea că avortul este „o crimă de clasă" şi în mare parte este adevărat Practicile contraceptive sînt mult mai răspîndite în rîndurile burgheziei; existenţa unui cabinet de toaletă face aplicarea acestora mai uşoară decît în casele de muncitori sau de ţărani care nu au apă curentă; fetele din familiile burgheze sînt mai prudente decît altele, iar în interiorul căsniciilor dm această clasă socială, copilul este mai puţin o povară; sărăcia, criza de locuinţe, necesitatea ca femeile să muncească în afara casei sînt cîteva dintre cele mai frecvente cauze ale avorturilor. Se pare că cel mai adesea după două naşteri cuplul se hotărăşte să se oprească aici; astfel încît femeia cu trăsături hidoase care a făcut un avort este aceeaşi minunată mamă care leagănă în braţele ei doi îngeri blonzi. Într-un document publicat în Temps modernes din octombrie 1945, sub numele de „Sala comună", Genevieve Sarreau descrie o sală de spital unde a trebuit să stea un timp şi unde multe bolnave tocmai suferiseră un chiuretaj: cincisprezece dm optsprezece făcuseră avorturi, din care mai mult de jumătate fuseseră provocate. Numărul 9 era soţia unui hamal; din două căsătorii î se născuseră zece copii vii, din care nu mai rămăseseră decît trei, avusese şapte avorturi, dintre care 234 cinci provocate; folosea tehnica „baghetei", pe care o expunea cu amabilitate, şi nişte pastile al căror nume 1-a spus celor interesate. Numărul 16, la numai şaisprezece ani, m ritat , avusese ni te aventuri i suferea de salpingit în urma unui ă ă ş ş ă avort. Numărul 7, în vîrstă de treizeci şi cinci de ani, explica: „Sînt douăzeci de ani de cînd m-am măritat; nu lam iubit; douăzeci de ani m-am purtat cum trebuie. Acum trei luni am avut un amant O singură dată, într-o cameră de hotel. M-am trezit însărcinată. Deci n-aveam încotro, nu-i aşa? L-am dat afară. Nimeni nu ştie nimic, nici soţul meu, nici... el. Acum s-a terminat. N-am s-o mai fac niciodată. Suferi prea mult... Nu, nu vorbesc despre chiuretaj... E altceva... e vorba de mîndrie, vedeţi..." Numărul 14 avusese cinci copii în cinci ani; la patruzeci de ani părea o femeie bătrînă. La toate se putea vedea aceeaşi resemnare disperată. „Femeia este făcută ca să sufere", ziceau ele cu tristeţe. Gravitatea acestei încercări variază după împrejurări Femeia măritată cu un burghez sau confortabil întreţinută, care are un bărbat cu bani şi relaţii drept sprijin, este foarte avantajată; mai întîi, obţine mai uşor decît celelalte permisiunea unui avort „terapeutic"; la nevoie, are posibilitatea să-şi plătească o călătorie în Elveţia, unde avortul este tolerat în mod liberal; în condiţiile actuale ale ginecolo-giei, este o operaţie benignă cînd este efectuată de un specialist cu toate garanţiile de igienă şi, dacă este nevoie, sub anestezie; în lipsa unei complicităţi oficiale, găseşte un sprijin oficios care este la fel de sigur; cunoaşte adrese de încredere, are destui bani ca să-şi plătească îngrijiri conştiincioase şi să avorteze la timp, cînd sarcina nu este încă avansată. Va fi tratată cu multă atenţie; unele dintre aceste privilegiate pretind că acest mic accident este profitabil pentru sănătate şi că dă strălucire tenului. În schimb, există puţine situaţii mai vrednice de milă decît disperarea unei fete fără bani sau relaţii, care se vede încolţită să comită o „crimă" pentru a ascunde o „greşeală" pe care anturajul său nu iar ierta-o: în Franţa acesta este în fiecare an cazul a aproape trei sute de mii de funcţionare, secretare, studente, muncitoare, ţărănci; maternitatea nelegitimă este încă o tară atît de îngrozitoare, încît se preferă sinuciderea sau infanti-cidul stării de „fată-mamă"; ceea ce înseamnă că nici o penalitate n-ar putea să le împiedice pe aceste femei să „dea copilul afară". Un caz banal care se întîlneşte de mii de ori este acela pe care îl relatează o confesiune culeasă de doctorul Liepmann.' Este vorba de o fată din Berlin, copilul natural al unui cizmar şi al unei servitoare: 1 Tinereţe şi sexualitate. 235 L-am cunoscut pe fiul unui vecin, cu zece ani mai în vîrstă decît mine.. Mîngîierile lui erau ceva atît de nou pentru mine, încît m-am lăsat în voia lui. Totuşi, aceasta nu putea fi nicicum dragoste. A continuat să mă iniţieze în toate felurile, dîndu-mi să citesc cărţi despre femei; şi pînă la urmă i-am dăruit fecioria mea. Cînd, după o aşteptare de două luni, am acceptat un post de educatoare la grădiniţa din Speuze, eram însărcinată. Nu mi-a mai venit ciclul timp de alte două luni. Seducătorul meu îmi scria că trebuia neapărat să mă ocup de asta, să beau petrol şi să mănînc săpun negru ca să-mi vină din nou. Nu sînt în stare să vă descriu chinurile pe care le-am îndurat... A trebuit să mere singură pînă la capăt cu mizeria asta. De teama de a nu avea un copil am făcut lucrul acela îngrozitor. Atunci am învăţat să urăsc bărbaţii. Pastorul şcolii, aflînd povestea dintr-o scrisoare rătăcită, îi ţine o lungă predică şi ea se desparte de tînăn este tratată de toţi cu dispreţ E ca şi cum mi-aş fi petrecut optsprezece luni într-o şcoală de corecţie. Apoi a devenit guvernanta copiilor unui profesor, unde rămîne patru ani. În această perioadă am cunoscut un magistrat. Eram fericită că iubeam un bărbat adevărat, l-am dat totul împreună cu dragostea mea. Raporturile noastre au avut ca urmare naşterea unui băiat bine făcut. Aveam douăzeci şi patru de ani. Copilul are astăzi zece ani. Nu l-am văzut pe tatăl lui timp de nouă ani şi jumătate... cum mi se părea insuficientă suma de două inii cinci sute de mărci şi pentru că, refuzînd să dea un nume fiului său, îşi renega paternitatea, totul s-a sfîr it între noi. Nici un b rbat nu mi mai ş ă inspiră acum nici o dorinţă. Adesea, însuşi seducătorul este cel care o convinge pe femeie să scape de copil. Fie că a abandonat-o deja cînd a descoperit că este însărcinată, fie că ea vrea cu generozitate săi ascundă starea ei, nu va găsi nici un sprijin în bărbat. Uneori, femeia regretă că trebuie să avorteze; ori nu s-a liotărît imediat, ori nu cunoaşte pe nimeni care ar putea să-i provoace avortul sau n are banii necesari şi îşi pierde timpul încercînd droguri ineficiente; ajunge la a treia, a patra, a cincea lună de sarcină cînd se hotărăşte să scape de copil; atunci avortul va fi infinit mai periculos, mai dureros, mai compromiţător decît în cursul primelor săptămîni Femeia ştie asta; şi încearcă să se elibereze cu angoasă şi cu disperare. La ţară nu se cunoaşte folosirea sondei; ţăranca însărcinată se lasă să cadă pe scara podului, se aruncă din capul scării şi de multe ori se răneşte fără nici un rezultat; dar se întîmplă să fie găsit în mărăcinişuri, în hăţişuri, în latrine cîte un mic cadavru sugrumat. În oraşe, femeile se ajută între ele Dar nu e întotdeauna uşor să dai de o ,.moaşă" şi este încă şi mai dificil să aduni banii pe care-i cere; femeia însărcinată cere ajutorul 236 unei prietene sau se operează ea însăşi; aceste doctoriţe de ocazie sînt puţin competente; reuşesc imediat să se perforeze cu bagheta sau cu andreaua; un medic mi-a povestit că o bucătăreasă ignorantă, vrînd să-şi injecteze oţet în uter, şi 1-a injectat în vezica urinară, ceea ce i-a provocat suferinţe atroce. Provocat brutal şi îngrijit precar, avortul, adesea mai greu decît o naştere normală, poate fi însoţit de tulburări nervoase care pot merge pînă la marginea unor crize epileptice, provoacă uneori grave maladii interne şi poate declanşa o hemoragie mortală. Colette a povestit, în Gribiche, agonia unei mici dansatoare de music-hall abandonate în mîinile ignorantei sale mame; un remediu obişnuit, zicea ea, este să bei o soluţie concentrată de săpun şi apoi să alergi un sfert de oră: prin aceste tratamente, se ajunge la suprimarea copilului prin uciderea mamei. Mi s-a povestit despre o dactilografă care a stat patru zile închisă în camera ei, scăldată în sînge, fără să mănînce sau să bea, pentru că nu îndrăznea să cheme pe nimeni. Este greu de imaginat un abandon mai îngrozitor decît acela în care ameninţarea morţii se contopeşte cu aceea a crimei şi a ruşinii. Încercarea este mai puţin dură în cazul femeilor sărace, dar măritate, care acţionează cu acordul soţului lor şi fără să fie chinuite de scrupule inutile: o asistentă socială îmi spunea că „prin partea locului" îşi dau reciproc sfaturi, îşi împrumută instrumente şi se asistă una jpe alta la fel de simplu precum ar fi vorba să-şi scoată bătăturile. Insă femeile îndură grele suferinţe fizice; în spitale medicii sînt obligaţi să primească femeia care a început să avorteze; dar este pedepsiră cu sadism refuzîndu-i-se orice calmant cînd are dureri şi cînd i se face operaţia ultimă a chiuretajului. Cum se vede, între altele, din mărturia Genevievei Sarreau, aceste perse cutii nici măcar nu le indignează pe femei, care sînt prea obişnuite cu suferinţa: în schimb, sînt sensibile la umilirile de care suferă din plin Faptul că operaţia îndurată este clandestină şi criminală îi multiplică riscurile şi îi conferă un caracter abject şi angoasant. Durerea, boala, moartea capătă înfăţişarea unei pedepse: se ştie ce distanţă separa suferinţa de tortură, accidentul de pedeapsă; prin riscurile pe care şi le asumă, femeia se simte vinovată, şi această interpretare a durerii şi a greşelii este pentru ea deosebit de dureroasă. Acest aspect moral al dramei este resimţit, după împrejurări, cu mai multă sau mai puţină intensitate. Pentru femeile foarte ,,libere" datorită averii lor, situaţiei sociale şi mediului căruia îi aparţin, pentru cele pe care sărăcia şi mizeria le-au învăţat să dispreţuiască morala burgheză, nu se ridică prea multe întrebări: este un moment mai mult sau mai puţin neplăcut de trecut şi care trebuie să treacă, asta e tot. Dar o mulţime de femei sînt intimidate de o morală care îşi păstrează în ochii lor întregul său prestigiu, deşi nu i se pot conforma; ele respectă în sufletul lor legea pe care o încalcă şi suferă 237 din pricina delictului pe care-1 comit; sufer i mai tare pentru ăş că trebuie să-şi caute complici. Îndură mai întîi umilinţa de a cerşi: cerşesc o adresă, îngrijirile unui medic, ale moaşei; riscă să se vadă respinse cu dispreţ; sau se expun unei complicităţi degradante. A invita deliberat pe un altul să comită un delict este o situaţie pe care majoritatea bărbaţilor o ignoră şi pe care femeia o trăieşte cu un amestec de teamă şi de ruşine. Adesea respinge, în forul ei interior, intervenţia pe care o cere. Se poate ca ea să-şi dorească spontan acest copil pe care-1 împiedică sa se nască. Căci, dacă nu este adevărat că avortul este un asasinat, n-ar putea fi nici asimilat unei simple practici contraceptive; s-a întîmplat un eveniment care este un început absolut şi a cărei dezvoltare este opriţi Unele femei vor fi urmărite toată viaţa de amintirea copilului care nu s-a născut. Helene Deutsch1 citează cazul unei femei măritate, normală din punct de vedere psihologic, care, avortînd de două ori, din pricina constituţiei sale fizice, fetuşi de trei luni, a pus să li se facă două micuţe morminte la care mergea să se roage cu mare pietate, chiar după ce născuse numeroşi copii. Cu atît mai mult, dacă avortul a fost provocat, femeia va avea adesea sentimentul de a fi comis un păcat, învie remuşcarea care urmează, în copilărie, dorinţei geloase de aşi vedea mort frăţiorul nou-născut, şi femeia se simte vinovată de a fi omorît cu adevărat un copil. Aceste sentimente de culpabilitate se pot exprima printr-o melancolie patologică. Pe lîngă femeile care cred că au atentat la o viaţă alta decît a lor, multe se socotesc muţi late de o parte a propriului trup; de aici se naşte ranchiuna împotriva bărbatului care a acceptat sau solicitat această mutilare. Tot Helene Deutsch citează cazul unei fete profund îndrăgostite de iubitul ei, care a insistat ea însăşi pentru a face să dispară copilul care ar fi fost un obstacol în calea fericirii lor; la ieşirea din spital, a refuzat sal mai vadă vreodată pe bărbatul pe care îl iubea. Dacă o ruptură atît de definitivă este rară, în schimb, se întîmplă frecvent ca femeia să rămînă frigidă, fie în raport cu toţi bărbaţii, fie numai faţă de cel care a lăsat-o însărcinată. Bărbaţii au tendinţa să nu dea o prea mare importanţă avortului; îl privesc ca pe unul dintre numeroasele accidente la care natura haină le-a sortit pe femei: nu pot măsura valorile care intră în joc aici. Femeia reneagă valorile feminităţii, valorile sale, în momentul în care etica masculină se contestă în modul cel mai radical. Tot viitorul său moral este zguduit din această pricină. Într-adevăr, încă din copilărie i s-a repetat femeii că este făcută pentru a da viaţă la rîndul ei şi i se ridică în slăvi minunile maternităţii; inconvenientele 1 Psihologia femeilor. 238 condiţiei sale - menstruaţie, boli etc. - plictiseala treburilor casnice, totul se justifică prin acest miraculos privilegiu de a aduce pe lume copii. Şi iată că bărbatul, pentru a-şi păstra libertatea, pentru a nu avea nici o piedică în calea viitorului său, în interesul meseriei sale, îi cere femeii să renunţe la triumful ei de femelă. Copilul nu mai este deloc o comoară fără preţ; a naşte nu mai e o îndatorire sacră; această proliferare devine contingenţă, inoportună, este încă una dintre tarele feminităţii. Corvoada lunară a menstruaţiei apare, în comparaţie, ca binecuvîntată; iată că acum femeia pîndeşte cu anxietate întoarcerea acestei scurgeri roşii care îi făcea oroare fetiţei; numai promiţîndu-ise bucuriile maternităţii fusese atunci determinată să se resemneze. Chiar dacă este de acord cu avortul, chiar dacă îl doreşte, femeia îl resimte ca pe un sacrificiu al feminităţii sale: trebuie ca ea să vadă definitiv în propriul său sex un blestem, o infirmitate, o primejdie. Mergînd pînă la capăt în această renegare, unele femei devin homosexuale în urma unor traumatisme provocate de avort. Totuşi, în momentul în care bărbatul, pentru a reuşi mai bine în destinul său de bărbat, îi cere femeii să şi sacrifice posibilităţile sale carnale, el denun ipocrizia codului moral al masculilor. Ace tia interzic ţă ş aproape unanim avortul; dar îl acceptă cu deosebire ca pe o soluţie comodă; se pot contrazice cu un cinism aiurit; dar femeia simte aceste contradicţii în carnea ei rănită; în general este prea timidă pentru a se revolta deliberat împotriva relei-credinţe masculine; deşi se crede victima unei nedreptăţi care o decretează criminală fără voia ei, ea se simte murdărită, umilită întruchipează, sub o înfăţişare concretă şi imediată, în sine, vina bărbatului; el comite greşeala, dar o aruncă asupra ei; nu face decît să vorbească pe un ton rugător, ameninţător, rezonabil, furios; va uita repede aceste cuvinte; ei îi este dat să traducă aceste fraze în durere şi în sînge. Uneori bărbatul nu spune nimic, pur şi simplu pleacă, dar tăcerea şi fuga lui sînt o dezminţire şi mai evidentă decît întregul cod moral instituit de bărbaţi. Nu trebuie să ne mire „imoralitatea" femeilor, tema favorită a misoginilor; cum ar putea oare ele să nu încerce o sfidare intimă la adresa principiilor arogante pe care bărbaţii le afişează în public, iar în secret le denunţă? Ele învaţă să nu mai creadă ce spun bărbaţii atunci cînd exaltă femeia sau cînd exaltă bărbatul: singurul lucru sigur este pîntecele sfîrtecat şi sîngerînd, fîşiile de viaţă roşie, absenţa copilului. La primul avort femeia începe ,,să înţeleagă". Pentru multe dintre ele, lumea nu va mai avea niciodată acelaşi chip. Şi totuşi, din lipsa metodelor contraceptive, avortul este astăzi în Franţa singura cale pentru femeia care nu vrea să aducă pe lume 239 copii condamnaţi să moară în mizerie. Stekel1 a exprimat acest lucru într-o frază plină de adevăr: „Interzicerea avortului este o lege imorală din moment ce ea trebuie să fie în mod obligatoriu încălcată în fiecare zi, în fiecare ceas". Planning-u\ şi avortul legal i-ar permite femeii să-şi asume maternitatea în mod liber. De fapt, fecunditatea feminină este hotărîtă în parte de o voinţă deliberată, în parte de hazard. Atîta timp cît însămînţarea artificială nu a devenit o practică obişnuită, se întîmplă ca femeia să-şi dorească un copil fără să-1 poată avea - fie pentru că nu are relaţii cu bărbaţi, fie că soţul ei este steril sau ea are o conformaţie necorespunzătoare. În schimb, adesea femeia se vede silită să nască împotriva voinţei sale. Sarcina şi maternitatea vor fi trăite în feluri foarte diferite, după cum se vor desfăşura în revoltă, în resemnare, în satisfacţie sau entuziasm. Trebuie să ţinem seama de faptul că deciziile şi sentimentele pe care le mărturiseşte tînăra mamă nu corespund întotdeauna cu dorinţele ei profunde. O fată-ma-mă poate să fie copleşită din punct de vedere material de sarcina care îi este deodată impusă, să fie disperată şi să arate acest lucru, şi totodată să afle în copil împlinirea unor visuri nutrite în secret; şi invers, o tînără căsătorită care îşi întîmpină sarcina cu bucurie şi niîndrie poate să se teamă de ea în tăcere, să o deteste prin obsesii, fantasme, amintiri infantile pe care ea însăşi refuză sa le recunoască. Este unul dintre motivele care le face pe femei să învăluie cu atîta taină acest subiect. Tăcerea lor vine în parte din plăcerea de a înconjura în mister o experienţă care este exclusiv un privilegiu al lor: dar, de asemenea, pot fi şi deconcertate de contradicţiile şi de conflictele care le Minimă „Preocupările din timpul sarcinii sînt un vis pe care-1 uiţi la fel cum uiţi de visul durerilor de la naştere"2, a spus o femeie. Ele se străduiesc să îngroape în uitare adevărurile eoni plexe care i se descoperă în acele momente femeii. Am văzut că în copilărie şi în adolescenţă, femeia trece prin mai multe faze în raport cu maternitatea. Cînd este mică, aceasta reprezintă un miracol şi un joc; ca şi în păpuşă, în copilul care va veni fetiţa presimte un obiect pe care-1 poate poseda şi domina. Adolescentă, vede în copil, dimpotrivă, o ameninţare la integritatea preţioasei ei persoane. Sau îl refuză cu sălbăticie, precum eroina Colettei Audry , care ne mărturiseşte: 1 Femeia fiiguiă. 2 N. HALE. 3 Jucîmi în pierdere, ..Copilul". 240 Uram fiecare copila care se juca în nisip, îl uram pentru c ie ise dintr-ş ă ş o femeie... Îi uram şi pe oamenii mari pentru că le porunceau copiilor, le dădeau purgative, îi băteau la fund, îi îmbrăcau, îi umileau în toate felurile: pe femei, cu trupul lor moale în care totdeauna erau gata să înmugurească alţi bebeluşi, pe bărbaţii care priveau toată această caracatiţă formată din femeile şi din copiii lor, cu un aer satisfăcut şi independent. Trupul meu îmi aparţinea numai mie, nu-mi plăcea decît bronzat, încrustat cu sarea mării, zgîriat de mărăcini. Trebuia să rămînă tare şi pecetluit. Sau se teme de o sarcină, în acelaşi timp dorind-o, ceea ce duce la fantasme de graviditate şi la tot felul de angoase. Există fete cărora le place să-şi exerseze autoritatea pe care le-o conferă maternitatea, dar nu sînt dispuse să-şi asume responsabilităţile ei. Este cazul tinerei Lydia, citat de H. Deutsch, care, la vîrsta de şaisprezece ani, angajată ca guvernantă, se ocupa de copiii care-i fuseseră încredinţaţi cu cel mai mare devotament; era o prelungire a reveriilor infantile în care ea împreună cu mama ei formau un cuplu care creştea un copil; brusc a început să-şi neglijeze slujba, să se arate indiferentă faţă de copii, să iasă la plimbare, să flirteze; vremea jocurilor trecuse şi începea să se preocupe de viaţa ei adevărată, în care dorinţa de a fi mamă ocupa un loc foarte restrîns. Unele femei îşi păstrează toată viaţa această dorinţă de a domina copiii, dar sînt oripilate de travaliul biologic al naşterii; atunci se fac moaşe, infirmiere, învăţătoare; sînt mătuşi devotate, dar refuză să nască. Altele, fără a respinge cu dezgust maternitatea, sînt prea absorbite de viaţa lor amoroasă sau de carieră pentru a-i face loc în viaţa lor Sau le e teamă de povara pe care ar reprezenta-o copilul pentru ele sau pentru soţul lor. Adesea femeia îşi asigură deliberat sterilitatea, fie sustrăgîndu-se oricărui raport sexual, fie prin practici de planning; dar sînt cazuri în care nu-şi mărturiseşte teama de a avea un copil, şi atunci un proces psihic de apărare face imposibilă concepţia; înăuntrul femeii se produc tulburări funcţionale care pot fi descoperite la o examinare medicală, dar care sînt de origine nervoasă. Doctorul Arthus^ citează, printre altele, un exemplu frapant: Doamna H... fusese rău pregătită pentru viaţa de femeie de către mama ei; aceasta îi prezisese cele mai man catastrofe dacă s-ar fi întîmplat să rămînă însărcinată. Cînd doamna H... s-a măritat, sa crezut însărcinată în luna imediat următoare; a recunoscut că se înşelase; şi încă o dată după alte trei luni: din nou eroare. După un an a consultat un ginecolog care nu a descoperit nici la ea, nici la soţul ei vreo cauză oarecare de sterilitate. După 1 Căsătoria. 241 trei ani s-a dus să consulte un alt doctor, care i-a spus: „Veţi rămîne însărcinată cînd veţi vorbi mai puţin despre asta..." După cinci ani de căsătorie, doamna H... şi soţul ei se împăcaseră cu ideea că nu vor avea niciodată copii. Copilul s-a născut în anul următor. Acceptarea sau refuzul conceperii unui copil este influenţat de aceiaşi factori ca şi sarcina în general. În timpul sarcinii sînt resusci tate visele infantile ale gravidei şi angoasele sale din adolescenţă. Devenind la rîndul ei mamă, femeia ia, într-o oarecare măsură, locul celei care i-a dat viaţă. Pentru ea este o totală emancipare. Dacă o doreşte cu sinceritate, se va bucura de sarcină şi va ţine să o poarte fără ajutorul nimănui; dacă este încă dominată şi consimte să fie astfel, dimpotrivă, se va preda în mîinile mamei sale: nou-născutul i se va părea mai degrabă un frate sau o soră decît fructul propriului ei pîntece; dacă vrea să se elibereze şi în acelaşi timp nu îndrăzneşte s-o facă, se teme că, în loc s-o salveze, copilul ar putea-o face din nou să cadă sub jug; această angoasă poate provoca avorturi; H. Deutsch citează cazul unei tinere femei care, trebuind s - i înso easc într-o c l torie ă ş ţ ă ă ă soţul şi să-şi lase copilul ce urma să se nască în grija mamei sale, a născut acest copil mort; a fost uimită că nu-i părea prea rău după el, căci şi-1 dorise foarte tare; dar şi-a dat seama că se gîndea cu oroare să i-1 lase mamei sale, care ar fi dominat-o în con tinuare prin acest copil. Am văzut că sentimentul de culpabilitate faţă de mamă este foarte frecvent la adolescente; dacă la vîrsta matu rităţii acest sentiment este încă viu, femeia îşi imaginează că un blestem apasă asupra progeniturii sale sau asupra ei înseşi: copilul crede ea, îi va provoca moartea venind pe lume sau va muri născîn du se. Această remuşcare este la originea angoasei, atît de frecventa la tinerele femei, că nu-şi vor putea duce sarcina la bun sfirşit. Se vede din acest exemplu relatat de H. Deutsch cită importanţă nefastă pot avea relaţiile dintre fiică şi mamă: Doamna Smith, cea mai mică dintr-o familie numeroasă în care nu era decît un băiat, fusese primită cu ciudă de către mama ei care voia un băiat; datorită afecţiunii pe care 1-0 arătau tatăl său şi surorile mai mari, n-a suferit prea mult din cauza acestei relaţii. Dar cînd s-a măritat şi a rămas însărcinată, deşi îşi dorea nespus de mult copilul, ura pe care-o avusese altădată faţă de mama ei a făcut-o să deteste ideea de a deveni la rîndul ei mamă; a născut un copil mort, cu o lună înainte de termen. Însărcinată a doua oară, i-a fost teamă de un nou accident; din fericire, una dintre prietenele ei apropiate a rămas gravidă în acelaşi timp cu ea. Aceasta avea o mamă foarte afectuoasă care le-a protejat pe cele două femei în timpul sarcinii; dar prietena îşi concepuse copilul cu o lună mai devreme decît doamna Smith, care s-a înspăimîntat la ideea de a naşte singură; spre surpriza tuturor, prietena a 242 rămas însărcinată încă o lună după termenul prevăzut pentru naştere' şi cele două femei au născut în aceeaşi zi. Prietenele au hotărît să-şi conceapă în aceeaşi zi următorul copil, şi doamna Smith şi-a început fără nici o nelinişte noua sa sarcină. Dar în cea de-a treia lună, prietena a trebuit să părăsească oraşul; în ziua în care a aflat, doamna Smith a făcut un avort. N-a mai putut avea copii niciodată după aceea; amintirea mamei sale o apăsa prea tare. Un raport nu mai puţin însemnat este acela pe care femeia îl are cu tatăl copilului. O femeie deja matură, independentă, poate avea un copil care nu-i aparţine decît ei: am cunoscut una dintre aceste femei ai cărei ochi se aprindeau la vederea unui bărbat frumos, dar nu dintr-o dorinţă senzuală, ci pentru că-i măsura acestuia însuşirile de armăsar; aceste amazoane ale maternităţii salută cu entuziasm mira-• colul însămînţării artificiale. Dacă tatăl copilului îşi împarte viaţa cu ele, îi vor refuza orice drept asupra progeniturii sale, vor încerca -precum mama lui Paul din Fii şi îndrăgostiţi - să formeze cu micuţul un cuplu închis. Dar, în majoritatea cazurilor, femeia are nevoie de un sprijin masculin pentru a-şi accepta noile sale responsabilităţi; nu se va devota cu bucurie nou-născutului decît dacă un bărbat îi este devotat. Cu cît este mai infantilă şi mai timidă, cu atît această nevoie e mai presantă. Tot H. Deutsch povesteşte despre o tînără femeie care s-a căsătorit la cincisprezece ani cu un băiat de şaisprezece ani, care o lăsase însărcinată. De cînd era doar o fetiţă îi plăceau copiii şi o ajutase pe mama ei să-i îngrijească pe fraţii şi pe surorile ei mai mici. Dar cînd a ajuns ea însăşi mamă a doi copii, a intrat în panică, îi cerea soţului ei să stea tot timpul lîngă ea; a trebuit ca el să-şi ia o slujbă care-i permitea să «tea ore întregi acasă. Trăia într-o continuă anxietate, exagerînd certurile între micuţi, dînd o importanţă excesivă celor mai mici incidente ale zilei. Multe tinere mame cer astfel ajutorul soţului lor, pe care-1 alungă adesea de acasă copleşindu-1 cu grijile lor. H. Deutsch citează şi alte cazuri curioase, printre care şi acesta: 0 tînără măritată a crezut că a rămas gravidă şi a fost extrem de fericită; plecînd într-o c l torie f r so ul ei, a avut o foarte scurt ă ă ă ă ţ ă aventură pe care a acceptat-o tocmai pentru că, fiind copleşită de maternitate, nimic altceva nu 1 se părea mai important; revenind lîngă soţul ei, şi-a dat seama ceva mai tîrziu că într-adevăr se înşelase asupra concepţiei, care data din acea călătorie. Cînd s-a născut copilul, s-a întrebat brusc dacă era fiul soţului ei sau al amantului de ocazie; era incapabilă să încerce vreun sentiment faţă de 1 H. DEUTSCH afirmă ca a verificat faptul că naşterea copilului a avut loc la zece luni după ce fusese conceput. 243 copilul pe care şi-1 dorise atît; plină de angoasă, nefericită, a recurs la un psihiatru şi nu s-a interesat de copil decît din momentul în care s-a hotărit să-1 considere pe soţul ei ca fiind tatăl nou-născutului. Femeia care simte afecţiune faţă de soţul ei îşi va modela adesea sentimentele sale după ale lui: ea întîmpină sarcina şi maternitatea cu bucurie sau cu proastă dispoziţie, după cum el va fi mîndru sau inoportunat de această veste. Uneori femeia îşi doreşte copilul pentru a consolida o legătură sau căsătoria, şi ataşamentul pe care îl va avea faţă de el depinde de reuşita sau de eşecul planurilor sale. Dacă încearcă ostilitate la adresa soţului ei, situaţia este şi mai diferită: poate să se consacre cu înverşunare copilului şi săi nege tatălui posesiunea acestuia sau, dimpotrivă, să privească cu ura vlăstarul bărbatului pe care-1 detestă. Doamna H. N., a cărei noapte a nunţii am povestit-o conform celor relatate de Stekel, a rămas imediat gravidă şi a detestat toată viaţa fetiţa concepută în oroarea acestei brutale iniţieri. Putem vedea şi din Jurnalul Sofiei Tolstaia cum ambivalenţa sentimentelor faţă de soţ se reflectă în prima ei sarcină. Ea scrie: Această stare îmi este, fizic şi moral, insuportabilă. Fizic, sînt tot timpul bolnavă, iar din punct de vedere moral, simt o plictiseală, un vid, o angoasă teribilă. Şi pentru Liova am încetat să mai exist. Nu-i mai pot aduce nici o bucurie, căci sînt însărcinată. Singura plăcere pe care o află în această stare este de ordin masochist: fără îndoială, eşecul raporturilor sale amoroase a făcut-o să simtă o nevoie infantilă de autopedepsire. De ieri sînt foarte rău bolnavă, mi-e teamă să nu fac un avort. Durerea din pîntece îmi produce însă un soi de plăcere. E ca atunci cînd eram copil şi făceam o prostie, mama mă ierta, dar eu, nu. Mă ciupeam sau mă înţepam tare în mînă, pînă ce durerea devenea insuportabilă Totuşi, o suportam şi chiar îmi făcea o imensă plăcere. Cînd... copilul se va naşte, va începe din nou, e dezgustător! Totul mi se pare nespus de plictisitor. Pendula bate atit de trist orele... Ah! Dacă Liova...! Dar sarcina este mai ales o luptă care pentru femeie se dă înlăuntrul ei; o resimte în acelaşi timp ca pe o îmbogăţire şi ca pe o mutilare; fetusul este o parte din trupul ei, dar şi un parazit care o exploatează; îl posedă şi este posedată de el; îi rezumă întreg viitorul şi, purtîndu-1, se simte cît lumea de bogată; dar chiar această bogăţie o anihilează, ea are impresia că nu mai este nimic. O nouă existenţă se va manifesta şi-i va justifica propria ei existenţă, este mîndră de acest lucru: dar se simte totodată jucăria unor forţe obscure, este 244 purtată de colo-colo, violentată Ciudat la femeia însărcinată este că, chiar în momentul cînd corpul ei transcende, este sesizat ca fiind imanent: se închide în sine însuşi în greţuri şi stări de rău; încetează de a mai exista numai pentru sine şi tot atunci devine mai voluminos decît a fost vreodată. Transcendenţa artizanului, a bărbatului de acţiune este locuită de o subiectivitate, dar la viitoarea mamă opoziţia subiect/obiect este abolită; ea formează împreună cu copilul cu care este însărcinată un cuplu echivoc pe care viaţa îl inundă; prinsă în mreaja naturii, este ca o plantă, ca un animal, o rezervă de coloid, o maşină de clocit, un ou; îi înspăimîntă pe copii, cu trupurile lor egoiste, şi îi face s rînjeasc pe tineri pentru c este o fiin uman , o con tiin ă ă ă ţă ă ş ţă şi o libertate care a devenit o unealtă pasivă a vieţii. Viaţa nu este, de obicei, decît o condiţie a existenţei: în gestaţie ea apare ca fiind creatoare; dar este o creaţie ciudată care se realizează în contingenţă şi în facticitate. Pentru unele femei bucuriile sarcinii şi ale alăptării sînt atît de puternice, încît vor să le repete la infinit; cum îşi înţărca bebeluşul, se simt frustrate. Aceste femei, care sînt mai degrabă maşini de făcut copii decît mame, caută cu aviditate posibilitatea de a-şi aliena libertatea în profitul cărnii lor: existenţa le apare ca justificată în linişte de pasiva fertilitate a propriului corp. Dacă trupul este pură inerţie, nu poate încarna, nici măcar sub o formă degradată, transcendenţa; este lene şi plictiseală, dar imediat ce înmugureşte devine trunchi, izvor, floare, se depăşeşte, devine mişcare către viitor şi în acelaşi timp o prezenţă consistentă. Separarea de care femeia a suferit odinioară în momentul înţărcării este compensată; ea este din nou scăldată în acest curent al vieţii, reintegrată întregului, verigă în lanţul fără sfîrşit al generaţiilor, carne care există prin şi pentru altă carne. Atunci cînd simte copilul în pîntecele ei îngreunat sau cînd îl strînge la pieptul ei umflat de lapte, mama realizează acea contopire căutată în braţele bărbatului şi care îi este refuzată imediat ce ia fost acordată. Nu mai este un obiect supus unui subiect, ci chiar această echivocă realitate care este viaţa. Trupul ei în sfîrşit îi aparţine, din moment ce este al copilului care îi aparţine. Societatea îi recunoaşte această posesiune şi, mai mult, îi conferă un caracter sacru. Poate să-şi arate sînii care erau altădată un obiect erotic, iar acum au devenit un izvor al vieţii: astfel încît tablouri pioase ne-o înfăţişează pe Fecioara Măria descoperindu-şi pieptul şi implorîndu-1 pe fiul ei să salveze umanitatea. Alienată în trupul ei şi în demnitatea sa socială, mama are iluzia liniştitoare că este o fiinţă în sine, o valoare acceptată. Dar nu este decît o iluzie. Căci ea nu creează, de fapt, copilul: el se creează în ea; carnea ei naşte numai carne: este incapabilă să întemeieze o existenţă care va trebui să se întemeieze ea însăşi; creaţiile care emană libertate afirmă obiectul ca valoare şi îi dau o necesitate; 245 În pîntecele matern, copilul este nejustificat, nu este încă decît o proliferare gratuită, un fapt brut a cărui contingenţă este simetrică cu aceea a morţii. Mama poate să aibă motivele ei să vrea un copil, dar nu i-ar putea da acestui celălalt care va fi mîine propriile ei raţiuni de a fi; ea îl concepe în generalitatea trupului ei, nu în singularitatea existenţei sale. Acest lucru îl înţelege eroina Colettei Audry cînd spune: Nu mă gîndisem niciodată că ar putea da un sens existenţei mele... Fiinţa lui încolţise în mine şi trebuise să-1 duc pîuă la capăt, orice s-ar fi întîmplat, fără a putea grăbi lucrurile, chiar dacă puţin ar fi lipsit să mor. Apoi a fost acolo, născut din trupul meu; astfel semăna cu opera pe care aş fi putut s-o înfăptuiesc în viaţă... dar, în sfîrşit, nu era În acest sens misterul întruchipării se repetă în fiecare femeie; orice copil care se naşte este un zeu care se transformă în om; nu s-ar putea realiza ca libertate şi conştiinţă dacă n-ar veni pe lume: mama se pretează acestui mister, dar nul poate comanda; supremul adevăr al acestei fiinţe care se făureşte în pîntecele ei îi scapă. Acest echivoc se traduce prin două fantasme contradictorii: orice mamă crede că vlăstarul ei va fi un erou; astfel îşi exprimă uimirea la ideea de a da naştere unei conştiinţe şi unei libertăţi; dar se întîmplă şi să se teamă că va naşte un infirm, un monstru, pentru că ea cunoaşte îngrozitoarea contingenţă a cărnii, şi acest embrion care-o locuieşte nu este decît carne In unele cazuri unul dintre cele două mituri este mai puternic; dar adesea femeia oscilează între ele. Ea este sensibilă şi la un alt echivoc. Prinsă în marele ciclu al speciei, afirmă viaţa împotriva timpului şi al morţii: prin aceasta este promisă nemuririi; dar ea simte în carnea ei adevărul cuvintelor lui Hegel: „Naşterea copiilor înseamnă moartea părinţilor". Copilul, se mai spune, este pentru părinţi „fiinţa pentru sine a dragostei lor care cade în afara lor"; i invers, el î i va ob ine fiin a pentru sine „din desp r irea ş ş ţ ţ ă ţ de izvor, despărţire în urma căreia izvorul seacă". Această depăşire de sine este şi pentru femeie prefigurarea propriei sale morţi. Ea traduce acest adevăr prin frica pe care o încearcă imaginîndu-şi naşterea: de fapt se teme să nu-şi piardă viaţa. Semnificaţia sarcinii fiind atît de ambiguă, e normal ca atitudinea femeii să fie ambivalenţă; de altfel, ea se modifică în diferitele stadii ale evoluţiei fetusului. Trebuie să subliniem mai întîi că la începutul procesului, copilul nu este prezent, nu are decît o existenţă imagi nară; mama poate visa la acest mic individ care se va naşte după cîteva luni, poate să-i pregătească leagănul, scutecele: ea nu sesizează concret decît fenomenele organice tulburi din trupul ei. Există preoţi ai Vieţii şi ai Fecundităţii care pretind, mistic, că femeia cunoaşte după plăcerea încercată în actul amoros dacă bărbatul 246 a lăsat-o însărcinată; este unul dintre miturile la care trebuie să renunţăm. Femeia nu are niciodată o intuiţie decisivă a evenimentului, ci îl deduce plecînd de la nişte semne incerte. I se opreşte ciclul, se îngraşă, i se îngreunează sînii şi o dor, are ameţeli, greţuri; uneori se crede pur şi simplu bolnavă şi află de la medic despre sarcină. Atunci ea îşi dă seama că trupul ei a primit o destinaţie care o trans-cende; zi de zi, un polip născut din carnea ei şi străin de ea se va dezvolta în ea; este prada speciei care îi impune misterioasele sale legi şi în general această alienare o înspăimîntă; teama ei se manifestă prin stări de vomă, care sînt în parte provocate de modificările sucurilor gastrice; dacă această reacţie, necunoscută femelelor de mamifere, capătă o importanţă aparte, ea se întîmplă din motive psihice, trădînd caracterul acut pe care-1 îmbracă, la femeie, conflictul între specie şi individ. 1 Chiar dacă femeia îşi doreşte foarte tare copilul, trupul ei se revoltă mai întîi atunci cînd trebuie să nască. Stekel afirmă că vomitările femeii însărcinate exprimă întotdeauna un anumit refuz al copilului; şi dacă acesta este primit cu ostilitate - pentru motive adesea nemărturisite - tulburările stomacului se exagerează. „Psihanaliza nea arătat că exagerarea psihică a simptomelor de vomă nu se întîlneşte decît în cazul în care expulzia orală traduce sentimente de ostilitate la adresa sarciniii sau a fetusului", spune H. Deutsch, şi adaugă: „Adesea conţinutul psihic al vomelor legate de sarcină este exact acelaşi ca în cazul vomelor isterice ale fetelor, provenite din fantasme de graviditate"2. În ambele cazuri este din nou activată învechita idee de fecundaţie pe gură pe care o au copiii. Pentru femeile infantile în special, sarcina este, ca şi altădată, asimilată unei boli a aparatului digestiv. H. Deutsch citează o bolnavă care-şi studia cu anxietate voma pentru a vedea dacă nu găseşte acolo fragmente de embrion; totuşi ştia, spunea ea, că această obsesie este absurdă. Bulimia, lipsa de apetit, greţurile marchează aceeaşi ezitare între dorinţa de a păstra şi aceea de a distruge embrionul. Am cunoscut o tînără care suferea în acelaşi timp de vome exasperate şi de o constipaţie îndărătnică; mi-a spus ea însăşi într-o zi că avea impresia că în acelaşi timp caută să arunce fetusul afară şi încearcă să îl reţină; ceea ce corespunde exact cu dorinţele sale mărturisite. Doctorul Arthus3 citează exemplul următor pe care-1 rezum: 1 Cf. voi. I. - Mi s-a citat foarte exact cazul unui bărbat care în timpul primelor luni de sarcină a soţiei sale - pe care totuşi nu o iubea prea mult - a prezentat exact siinptomele de greaţă, de ameţeală şi vomă întîlnite la femeile gravide. Evident, aceasta traducea într-o manieră isterică nişte conflicte conştiente. 3 Căsătoria. 247 Doamna T... prezintă tulburări ale sarcinii cu vomitări grave... Situaţia este atît de neliniştitoare, încît se pune problema unei întreruperi a sarcinii... Tînăra femeie este dezolat ... Scurta analiz care poate fi practicat relev c : doamna ă ă ă ă ă T... se identifică inconştient cu una dintre vechile sale prietene de la pension care a jucat un rol foarte important în viaţa sa afectivă şi care a decedat de pe urma prunei sale sarcini. Imediat cum această cauză poate fi descopentă, simptomele se ameliorează; după cincisprezece zile, încă mai are stări de vomă, dar care nu prezintă nici un pericol. Constipaţia, diareea, travaliul de expulziune manifestă totdeauna acelaşi amestec de dorinţă şi de angoasă: rezultatul este adesea un avort: aproape toate avorturile spontane au o origine psihică. Aceste tulburări se accentuează cu atît mai mult cu cît femeia le dă mai multă importanţă şi cu cît „se ascultă" mai mult. În special, faimoasele „pofte" ale femeilor însărcinate sînt obsesii de origine infantilă nutrite cu complezenţă: ele se referă întotdeauna la alimente, în urma vechii idei de fecundaţie alimentară; femeia, sim ţinduse rătăcită în trupul ei, traduce, cum se întîmplă adesea în psi hastenii, acest sentiment de înstrăinare printr-o dorinţă de care adesea este fascinată. Există de altfel o „cultură" a acestor pofte prin tradiţie, aşa cum altădată a existat o cultură a isteriei; femeia se aşteaptă să aibă pofte, le pîndeşte, le inventează. Mi sa citat cazul unei fete-mame care avusese o poftă atît de nestăpînită de spanac, încît alergase la piaţă să-1 cumpere şi trepida de nerăbdare privind cratiţa în care fierbea: îşi exprima astfel angoasa singurătăţii sale; ştiind că nu poate conta decît pe ea însăşi, se grăbea cu febrilitate să-şi satisfacă doinitele. Ducesa de Abrantes a descris într-un fel foarte amuzant în Memoriile sale un caz în care pofta este sugerată imperios de cei din jurul femeii. Ea se plînge că în timpul sarcinii a fost înconjurată de prea multă solicitudine: Aceste îngrijiri, aceste atenţii sporesc starea de rău, greaţa, nervozitatea şi încă o mie" şi una de suferinţe care însoţesc întotdeauna primele sarcini Am încercat-o pe pielea mea... Mama a început, într-o zi cînd cinam la ea. . — Ah! Doamne, îmi zise ea dintr-o dată punînd jos furculiţa şi privindu- mă cu un aer consternat, ah! Doamne, am uitat să te întreb ce aveai iu chef să mănînci. — Dar n-am poftă de nimic, am răspuns eu. — N-ai poftă, a zis mama... N-ai poftă! aşa ceva nu s-a mai văzut! Te Înşeli. Asta pentru că nu îi dai nici o atenţie. O să vorbesc cu soacră-ta. Şi uită-le pe cele două mame ale mele consultîndu-se între ele. Şi iată-1 pe Junot care, de teamă că am să-i fac vreun copil cu cap de mistreţ.. mă întreba în fiecare dimineaţă: „Laura, de ce anume ai poftă9" Cumnata mea care se întorsese de la Versailles s-a adăugat corului... cum că ea văzuse cazurile de persoane desfigurate din cauza unor pofte nesatisfăcute... Am sfîrşit prin a mă înspăimînta eu însămi... Am căutat în minte ceva cemi 248 plăcea cel mai mult şi n-am găsit nimic. În sfîrşit, într-o zi mi s-a întîmplat să mă gîndesc, mîncînd o bomboană cu aromă de ananas, că un ananas ar fi într-adevăr ceva nemaipomenit... O dată ce m-am convins că aveam poftă de ananas, am simţit mai întîi o foarte vie dorinţă de a mînca ananas, care a sporit din clipa cînd Corcelet a declarat că... nu era sezonul. Oh! atunci am simţit acea suferinţă aproape de turbare care te face să vrei s-o satisfaci sau, dacă nu, să mori. (Junot, după o mulţime de demersuri, a primit pînă la urmă un ananas de la doamna Bonaparte. Ducesa de Abrantes a fost foarte bucuroasă şi şi-a petrecut noaptea mirosindu- 1 şi atingîndu-1, căci doctorul îi ordonase să nu-1 mănînce decît dimineaţa. Cînd, în sfîrşit, Junot i 1-a servit): Am împins farfuria de lîngă mine. „Dar... nu ştiu ce am, nu pot să mănînc ananas." El îmi apropie de nas blestemata aceea de farfurie, ceea ce-mi provocă din nou o aserţiune pozitivă: nu puteam mînca ananas. A trebuit nu numai să ia farfuna, ci să deschidă ferestrele, s parfumeze aerul din camer pentru a înl tura i ă ă ă ş cea mai mică urmă din mirosul care într-o secundă numai îmi devenise odios. Şi mai ciudat e că niciodată de atunci n-am mai putut mînca ananas fără să-mi fie silă... Femeile care sînt înconjurate cu prea multă atenţie, sau care se preocupă excesiv de ele însele prezintă cele mai multe fenomene morbide. Cele care trec cel mai uşor proba sarcinii sînt, pe de o parte, matroanele total dedicate funcţiei lor materne, pe de altă parte, femeile virile pe care nu le fascinează aventurile propriului lor trup şi care ţin neapărat să le depăşească uşor: doamna de Stael purta o sarcină la fel de uşor ca pe o conversaţie. Cînd sarcina avansează, raportul între mamă şi fetus se schimbă. Acesta este solid instalat în pîntecele matern, cele două organisme s-au adaptat unul la altul şi au loc schimburi biologice care-i permit femeii să-şi regăsească echilibrul. Ea nu se mai simte posedată de specie: ea posedă acum fructul pîntecelui ei. În primele luni era o femeie oarecare, diminuată de travaliul secret care se împlinea în ea; mai tîrziu este mamă în mod evident şi stările et de rău sînt reversul gloriei sale. Neputinţa de care suferea devine, accentuîndu-se, un alibi. Multe femei află atunci în sarcină o minunată pace; se simt justificate; avuseseră dintotdeauna înclinaţia de a-şi observa, de aşi pîndi propriul lor trup, dar nu îndrăzneau, din simţul datoriei sociale, să se intereseze de sine cu prea multă complezenţă; acum ele au dreptul să facă asta; tot ceea ce fac pentru propria lor sănătate o fac şi pentru copil. Nu li se mai cere nici muncă, nici efort; nu mai trebuie să le pese de restul lumii; visele de viitor dau sens momentului prezent; ele nu trebuie decît să trăiască, sînt în vacanţă. Raţiunea existenţei lor este acolo, în pîntece, şi le dă o impresie perfectă de plenitudine. „Este ca o sobiţă, iarna, totdeauna aprinsă numai pentru tine, în întregime supusă voinţei tale. Este ca un duş rece scăldîndu-te fără încetare în timpul verii. Asta este", îi spunea o femeie Helenei 249 Deutsch. Satisfăcută, femeia simte şi mulţumirea de a se şti „interesantă": aceasta a fost dorinţa ei cea mai profundă încă din adolescenţă; ca soţie, suferea de dependenţa faţă de bărbat; acum nu mai este nici obiect sexual, nici servitoare, ci încarnează specia, este o promisiune a vieţii, a eternităţii; cei din jur o respectă, chiar şi capriciile ei devin sacre; aceasta o şi determină, aşa cum am văzut, să-şi inventeze „pofte". „Sarcina îi permite femeii să dea un sens unor acte care altfel ar părea absurde", spune Helene Deutsch. Justificată de prezenţa altuia în pîntecele ei, femeia se bucură în sfirşit pe deplin de a fi ea îns i. ăşC olette a descris în Steaua Vesper această fază a sarcinii. Insidios, fără erabă, mă cuprindea beatitudinea femelelor grele. Nu mai eram tributară nici" unei nelinişti, nici unei nenorociri. Eufone, tors de pisică, cu care nume, ştiinţific sau familiar, să numeşti această ocrotire? Probabil că m-a satisfăcut pe deplin, din moment ce nu o pot uita. M-am plictisit să trec sub tăcere ceea ce nu am spus niciciodată, adică starea de orgoliu, de banală magnificenţă pe care-o gustam pregătindu-mi fructul. În fiecare seară îmi luam cîte puţin adio de la vremurile bune ale vieţii mele. Ştiam bine că am s-o regret. Dar vioiciunea, torsul de pisică, euforia inundau totul, şi asupra mea domnea dulcea bestialitate, nonşalanţa pe care mi-o aduceau greutatea mea sporită şi chemările surde ale creaturii pe care o făuream în mine. A şasea, a şaptea lună... Primele căpşuni, primii trandafiri. Pot să-mi numesc sarcina altfel decît o lungă sărbătoare? Chinurile facerii se uită, dar nu poţi uita o lungă sărbătoare unică: nu am uitat nume. Îmi amintesc mai ales că somnul, la cele mai capricioase ore, punea stăpîmre pe mine şi că eram cuprinsa, ca pe vremea copilăriei, de nevoia de a dormi pe jos, pe iarbă, pe pămîntul cald de soare. Unică „poftă", o poftă sănătoasă. Spre sfîrşit păream un şobolan care tîrăşte după el un ou furat. Devenisem incomodă pentru mine îns mi, mi se întîmpla s fiu prea obosit ca s m culc... ă ă ă ă ă Chiar şi ducînd povara acestei greutăţi şi a oboselii, lunga mea sărbătoare continua. Eram purtată pe un scut de privilegii şi de atenţie... Despre această fericită sarcină, Colette ne spune că una dintre prietenele ei a numit-o „sarcină de bărbat". Şi ea apare într-adevăr ca aparţinînd acestei specii de femei care-şi suportă curajos starea pentru că nu sînt absorbite de ea. În timpul gravidităţii şi-a continuat munca de scriitor. „Copilul mi-a dat primul de ştire că va veni şi atunci am pus capacul stiloului." Alte femei îşi dau şi mai multă importanţă; ele îşi rumegă la infinit noua lor însemnătate. Cum sînt puţin încurajate, ele îşi asumă pe socoteala lor miturile masculine: ele opun lucidităţii de spirit noaptea fecundă a Vieţii, conştiinţei limpezi, misterele interiontăţii, libertăţii facile, greutatea pîntecelui care este acolo, în enorma lui facticitate; viitoarea mamă se simte humus şi glie, izvor, rădăcină; cînd aţipeşte, somnul său este acela al haosului unde fermentează 250 lumi. Unele viitoare mame, gata să uite de sine, sînt încîntate mai ales de comoara vieţii care creşte în ele. Această bucurie o exprimă Cecile Sauvage în poemul său Sufletul înmugurit: Tu eşti al meu precum sînt zorii ai dmpului pe care-l scaldă, In jurul tău se strînge viaţa-mi, te-mprejmuieşte - lină caldă In umbra căruia cresc tainic mici mădulare zgribulite^ i mai departe: ŞT e mîngîi temătoare-n culcuşul tău de vată Mic suflet-mugur, prins de floarea mea, ceresc Tipar plăpîndei inimi cu inima-mi tocmesc Tu, fruct al meu, de puf, tu, gurănrourată. Şi într-o scrisoare către soţul ei: E ciudat, mi se pare că asist la formarea unei planete infime şi că-i plămădesc globul ei fragil. N-am fost niciodată atît de aproape de viaţă. Nu am simfit niciodată cu atîta acuitate că sînt sora pămîntului, cu vegetaţia şi sevele lui. Picioarele mele păşesc pe pămînt ca deasupra unui animal viu. Visez la ziua plină de cîntece de flaut, de albine trezite, de rouă, căci iată că el se răsuceşte şi se agită în mine. Dacă ai şti ce prospeţime de primăvară şi ce tinereţe aduce în mine acest suflet înmugurit! Şi, pe deasupra, este sufletul de copil al lui Pierrot, elaborînd în noaptea fiinţei mele doi ochi mari de infinit, asemănători cu ai lui. În schimb, femeile care sînt foarte cochete, care se simt esenţial un obiect erotic, care se iubesc în frumuseţea trupului lor suferă să se vadă deformate, urîţite, incapabile să suscite dorinţa. Sarcina nu le mai apare ca o sărbătoare sau ca o îmbogăţire, ci ca o diminuare a eului lor. Citim, între altele, în Viaţa mea de Isadora Duncan: Copilul îşi făcea simţită prezenţa... Frumosul meu trup de marmură se întindea, se sfărîma, se deforma... mergînd pe malul mării, simţeam uneori un exces de forţa şi de vigoare şi îmi spuneam uiieon că mica creatură va fi a mea, numai a mea; dar în alte zile... aveam impresia că sînt un biet animal închis în cuşcă. Alternînd speranţa cu disperarea, mă gîndeam adesea la pelerinajele tinereţii mele, la rătăcirile mele, la descopenrea artei, şi toate nu erau decît un prolog străvechi, pierdut în ceaţa care se sfîrşea cu aşteptarea unui copil, capodoperă la îndemîna oricărei ţărănci... Au început să mă cuprindă tot felul de temeri. Degeaba îmi spuneam că toate femeile au copii. Era ceva firesc, şt totuşi mi-era teama Teamă de ce? Desigur, nu de moarte şi nici măcar de suferinţă, mi-era o teamă nelămurită de necunoscut. Din ce în ce mai mult, frumosul meu trup se deforma sub privirile mele uimite. 251 Unde erau gra ioasele mele forme juvenile de naiad ? Unde ţ ă îmi erau ambiţia, renumele? Adesea, în ciuda voinţei mele, mă simţeam nefericită şi învinsă. Lupta cu viaţa, această uriaşă, era inegală; dar atunci mă gîndeam la copilul care avea să se nască şi toată tristeţea mea dispărea Ore crude de aşteptare în noapte. Cît de scump plătim gloria de a fi mame! În ultimul stadiu al sarcinii, se schiţează separarea între mamă şi copil. Femeile simt diferit prima mişcare, lovitura de picior la porţile lumii dată în pîntecele care-1 închide pe copil departe de lume. Unele primesc cu o uimire fericită acest semnal ce anunţă prezenţa unei vieţi autonome; altele se gîndesc cu repulsie că sînt receptaculul unui individ străin. Din nou se tulbură uniunea dintre fetus şi trupul matern: uterul coboară, femeia are senzaţia de presiune, de tensiune, de dificultate respiratorie. Este posedată de data aceasta nu de o specie indistinctă, ci de copilul care se va naşte; nu era pînă acum decît o imagine, o speranţă; acum prezenţa lui devine apăsătoare Realitatea lui creează noi probleme Orice trecere este neliniştitoare naşterea apare ca fiind deosebit de înspăimîntătoare. Cînd femeia se apropie de termen, toate terorile copilăriei ei reînvie; dacă în urma unui sentiment de vinovăţie se crede blestemată de mama ei, se convinge că o să moară ea sau copilul va muri. Tolstoi a descris în Război şi Pace, în personajul Lisei, una dintre aceste femei infantile care văd în naştere o condamnare la moarte; şi ea chiar moare. Naşterea va avea, după caz, caractere foarte diferite: femeia doreşte în acelaşi timp să păstreze în trupul ei comoara de carne care este o bucăţică preţioasă din ea însăşi şi să se debaraseze de acea prezenţă care o stînjeneşte; vrea să şi vadă visul cu ochit, dar îi e teamă de responsabilităţile noi pe care le implică această materia lizaie; o dorinţă poate fi mai puternică decît alta, dar de multe ou femeia oscilează între cele două Adesea se întîmplă să nu fie hotărită in forul ei interior să abordeze încercarea aceasta angoasantă: vrea să-şi dovedească sieşi şi celor din jur - mamei sau soţului ei -- că e în stare să o depăşească fără ajutorul lor; dar în acelaşi timp urăşte lumea, viaţa, pe cei apropiaţi pentru suferinţele pe care le îndură şi adoptă, protestînd, o conduită pasivă. Femeile independente - matroane sau femei virile - ţin neapărat să aibă un rol activ în momentele care precedă naşterea şi în timpul naşterii înseşi; dacă sînt infantile, femeile se vor abandona pasiv moaşei sau mamei lor; unele nu ţipă în durerile facerii, din orgoliu; altele refuză orice consemn. Se poate spune că prin această criză ele îşi exprimă atitudinea lor profundă faţă de lume în general şi faţă de maternitate în particular; sînt stoice, resemnate, protestatare, imperioase, revoltate, inerte, încordate... Aceste dispoziţii psihologice au o enormă influenţă asupra duratei şi dificultăţii naşterii (care depinde şi de 252 factori pur organici). Semnificativ este că în mod normal, femeia -ca şi femelele anumitor animale domestice - are nevoie de ajutor pentru a îndeplini funcţia la care o predestinează natura; există ţărănci cu obiceiuri aspre şi fete-mame care nasc singure; dar acest fapt atrage adesea moartea copilului sau boli de nevindecat ale mamei. Chiar în momentul în care femeia îşi îndeplineşte destinul ei feminin, ea este încă dependentă: ceea ce dovedeşte că, în ceea ce priveşte specia umană, natura nu se distinge niciodată de artificiu. Fireşte, conflictul între interesul individului feminin şi acela al speciei este atît de acut, încît antrenează de multe ori moartea copilului sau a mamei: intervenţiile umane ale chirurgiei, ale medi-cinei au diminuat considerabil - şi chiar au eliminat aproape - accidentele atît de frecvente altădată. Metodele anesteziei sînt pe cale să dezmintă afirmaţia biblică: „îţi vei naşte copilul în chinuri"; utilizată în mod curent în America, anestezia începe să se răspîndească si în Franţa; în martie 1949, un decret a făcut-o obligatorie în Anglia'. Care sînt exact suferin ele de care anestezia o cru pe femeie, ţ ţă este greu de ştiut. Faptul că naşterea durează uneori mai mult de douăzeci şi patru de ore, iar alteori se termină în două-trei ore interzice orice generalizare. Pentru unele femei, naşterea este un martiriu Este cazul Isadorei Duncan: îşi trăise sarcina în adîncă nelinişte, şi fără îndoială rezistenţele ei psihice au agravat şi mai tare durerile naşterii; ea scrie: Se poate spune orice despre Inchiziţia spaniolă, nici o femeie care a născut nu se poate teme de torturile ei, care sînt o joaca de copii în corn paraţie cu durerile facem. Fără încetare, fără milă, acest eeniu invizibil şi crUd mă ţinea in gheare, îmi sfişia oasele şi nervii. Se spune că asemenea sufennţe se uită repede. Tot ceea ce pot să răspund este că ajunge să închid ochii pentru a-mi auzi din nou strigătele şi tinguielile. 1 Ani spus deja cum unii antifeimnişti se indignau în numele naturii şi ui Bibliei împotriva ideii că suferinţele facerii ar trebui suprimate: acestea ar fi una dintre sursele ..instinctului" matern. H. Deulsch pare tentată de această opinie: dacă mama nu a simţit chinurile facerii, ea nu-şi recunoaşte profund copilul ca fund al său în momentul în care îi este arătat, spune ea: totuşi, este de acord că acelaşi sentiment de gol şi de înstrăinare se întîlneşte şi la mamele care au suferit la naştere; şi susţine de-a lungul întregii sale cărţi că dragostea maternă este un sentiment, o atitudine conştientă, şi nu un instinct; că nu este legată neapărat de sarcină: după ea, o femeie poate simţi o imensă dragoste maternă faţă de un copil adoptat sau faţă de cel pe care soţul ei 1-a avut dintr-o altă legătură etc. Această contradicţie provine, evident, din faptul că autoarea afirmă că femeia este înclinată spre masochism, iar această teză o constrînge să acorde o înaltă valoare suferinţelor feminine. 253 Alte femei consideră, dimpotrivă, că naşterea e o încercare relativ uşor de îndurat. Foarte puţine află în ea o plăcerea senzuală. Sînt o fiinţă atît de profund sexuală, încît chiar şi naşterea este pentru mine un act sexual, scrie una dintre acestea.1 Aveam o asistentă foarte frumoasă. Mă spăla şi îmi făcea injecţii. Era destul pentru a-mi provoca o stare de mare excitaţie însoţită de frisoane nervoase. Unele afirmă că au încercat în timpul naşterii o impresie de putere creatoare; ele au îndeplinit cu adevărat un travaliu voluntar şi creator; multe se simt, dimpotrivă, pasive, o unealtă suferindă, torturată. Primele raporturi ale femeii cu copilul sînt la fel de variabile. Unele femei suferă de vidul pe care-1 simt în trup; li se pare că le-a fost furată comoara. Rămasă fără grai, sînt stupul Din care roiul a pornit spre cer îndumicatu-mi sînge, niciodată Nu va mai trece în făptura ta Fiinţa mea e casa ferecată Din carc-un mort au scos, abia scrie Cecile Sauvage. Şi mai departe: Tu nu mai eşti, cu totul, al meu. Încă de-acuma Capul tău - iată-l oglindă pentru alte bolţi cereşti. Şi în altă parte: Născut a fost şi, pentru totdeauna, pierdut c fragedu-mi iubit Născut a fost, cumplit dc-nsingurată mă regăsesc, şi-n van ascult In mine răscolit de groază, al sîngelui meu vid tumult În acelaşi timp, totuşi, toate tinerele mame încearcă o curiozitate mirată. Este un miracol bizar să vezi, să ţii în braţe o fiinţă vie plămădită în tine, ieşita din tine. Dar ce rol a avut, de fapt, mama în evenimentul extraordinar care aduce pe lume o nouă existenţă? Nu ştie. N-ar fi existat fără ea, şi totuşi îi scapă. Cu o tristeţe uluită îşi vede copilul în afara ei, desprins din ea. Şi aproape întotdeauna simte decepţie Femeia ar vrea să-1 simtă al s u la ă fel de sigur ca pe 1 Este vorba de subiectul de la care Stekel a priimt o detaliată confesiune pe care am rezumat-o parţial. 254 propria ei mînă: dar tot ceea ce simte copilul este închis în el, este opac, impenetrabil, separat; nu-1 recunoaşte pentru că nu-1 cunoaşte: şi-a trăit sarcina fără el: nu are un trecut comun cu micuţul străin. Nu se aştepta săi fie imediat familiar; dar nu, este un nou-venit, şi mama este stupefiată de indiferenţa cu care-1 primeşte. În reveriile ei din vremea sarcinii, copilul era o imagine, era infinit, şi femeia se juca în mintea ei cu viitoarea sa maternitate; acum se trezeşte cu un mic individ finit, este acolo cu adevărat, contingent, fragil, pretenţios. Bucuria că în sfîrşit este acolo, real, se amestecă cu regretul că nu este decît atît. Multe tinere mame regăsesc prin alăptare, dincolo de separaţie, un intim raport animal cu copilul lor; este o oboseală mai epuizantă decît a sarcinii, dar care-i permite femeii ce alăptează să perpetueze starea de „vacanţă", de pace, de plenitudine pe care o savura pe cînd era însărcinată. Cînd îi dădea copilului să sugă, spune despre una dintre eroinele sale Colette Audry', nu avea nimic altceva de făcut, şi asta ar fi putut dura ore întregi; nici nu se gîndea la ce ar putea veni după aceea. Nu trebuia decît să aştepte ca micuţul să 1 se desprindă de piept ca o albină mare. Dar există femei care nu pot alăpta şi în care indiferenţa uimită din primele ore se perpetuează pîna cînd îşi găsesc o legătură concretă cu copilul. Acesta a fost, între altele, cazul Colettei, care nu şi-a putut alăpta fiica şi a descris cu sinceritatea ei obişnuită primele sentimente materne2: Urinarea este contemplarea unei persoane noi care a intrat in casă fără a veni din afară... Puneam oare destulă dragoste în această contemplare? Nu îndrăznesc s-o afirm. Desigur, aveam obiceiul - îl am încă - de a mă mira. Îl exersam asupra acestui ansamblu de minunăţii care este un nou-născut: unghiuţele asemănătoare, în transparenta lor, cu solzii crevetelor roz, talpa picioruşelor cu care venise la noi fără a atinge pămîntul. Umbra uşoară a genelor coborîte pe obraz, aşezate între peisajele terestre şi visul albăstrui al ochiului. Sexul micuţ, ca o migdală abia incizată, cu două valve, închise exact una lingă alta. Dar această minuţioasă admiraţie pe care 1-0 dedicam fiicei mele nu o numeam dragoste, nu simţeam că e dragoste. Pîndeam... Nu simţeam, privind spectacolul pe care viaţa mea îl aşteptase atît de mult timp, vigilenţa şi emulaţia mamelor orbite. Cînd va veni oare pentru mine semnul care însoţeşte o a doua efracţie, mai dificilă? A trebuit să accept faptul că o seamă de avertismente, de emoţn furtive şi geloase, de premoniţii false şi chiar adevărate, mîndna de a dispune de o viaţă a cărei umilă creatoare Juc'ind în pierdere. 2 COLETTE, Steaua Vesper. 255 eram, conştiinţa un pic perfidă că dădeam altcuiva o lecţie de modestie m-au schimbat în cele din urmă într-o mamă obişnuită. Şi încă nu m-am înseninat decît atunci cînd limbajul inteligibil a înflorit pe buzele ei fermecătoare, cînd conştiinţa, maliţia şi chiar tandreţea au făcut dintr-un bebeluş ca toţi ceilalţi o fată, şi dintr-o fată, fiica mea! Există şi mame înspăimîntate de noile lor responsabilităţi. În timpul sarcina, nu trebuiau decît să se abandoneze trupului lor; nu li se cerea nici o iniţiativă. Acum se trezesc în faţa unei persoane care are drepturi asupra lor. Unele femei îşi mîngîie cu veselie copilul cît sînt la spital, încă bine dispuse şi nepăsătoare, dar încep să-1 privească ca pe o povară imediat ce se întorc acasă. Chiar şi alăptarea nu le aduce nici un fel de bucurie, dimpotrivă, se tem să nu-şi strice forma sinilor; îşi privesc cu ranchiună pieptul plin de vini oare i de glande dureroase: gura copilului le r ne te; li ş ş ă ş se pare că le aspiră forţele, viaţa, fericirea. Le constrînge să îndure o grea servitute şi nu mai face parte din ele, ci apare ca un tiran: ele privesc cu ostilitate acest nuc individ străin care le ameninţă carnea, libertatea, eul lor întreg O mulţime de alţi factori pot interveni. Relaţiile femeii cu mama sa îşi păstrează întreaga lor importanţă. H. Deutsch citează cazul unei tinere manie al cărei lapte seca de fiecare dată cînd mama ei venea s-o vadă; adesea femeia cere ajutorul alteia, dar este geloasă pe cea care-i alăptează copilul şi este morocănoasă cu aceasta. O mare însemnătate au şi raporturile cu tatăl copilului şi sentimentele pe care el le nutreşte. Un întreg ansamblu de raţiuni economice, sentimentale, defineşte copilul ca pe o povară, un lanţ, sau ca pe o eliberare o bucurie, o stare de securitate. Sint cazuri în care ostilitatea se transformă în ură declarată ce se traduce printr-o extremă neglijenţă sau prin maltratarea copilului. Cel mai adesea mama, conştientă de îndatoririle sale, luptă împotriva acestui sentiment; ea simte o remuş-care care naşte angoase în care se prelungesc temerile sarcinii. Toţi psihanaliştii admit că mamele care au obsesia să nu le facă rău copi ilor lor, cele care-şi imaginează accidente oribile încearcă în majoritatea cazurilor faţă de copii lor o duşmănie pe care se străduiesc s-o refuleze. Ceea ce este oricum remarcabil şi distinge această relaţie de orice altă relaţie umană este că în primele timpuri copilul nu inter vine în ea: surîsurile, gîngurelile lui nu au alt sens decît acela pe care li -l dă mama; depinde de ea, nu de copil, ca acesta să i se pară fermecător, unic, sau plictisitor, banal, odios. De aceea femeile reci. nesatisfăcute, melancolice, care aşteptau de la copil o companie, o căldură, o surescitare care să le scoată din starea lor obişnuită sînt dezamăgite. Ca şi „starea de trecere" a pubertăţii, a iniţierii sexuale, a căsătoriei, aceea a maternităţii naşte decepţie la femeile care speră 256 că un eveniment exterior le poate justifica sau reînnoi viaţa Este sentimentul pe care Sofia Tolstaia îl descrie astfel: Aceste nouă luni au fost cele mai teribile din viaţa mea Cît despre a zecea, mai bine să nu mai vorbim despre ea. Degeaba se străduieşte să consemneze în jurnalul ei o bucurie convenţională: tristeţea şi teama ei de responsabilitate ne frapează. Totul s-a terminat. Am născut, mi-am primit partea de suferinţă, mi-am revenit şi, puţin cîte puţin, mă întorc la viaţă cu o nelinişte şi o teamă constante faţă de copil şi mai ales faţă de soţul meu. Ceva s-a rupt în mine. Ceva îmi spune că voi suferi tot timpul deacum înainte, cred că este teama de a nu-mi putea îndeplini îndatoririle faţă de familia mea. Am încetat să mai fiu naturală pentru că mi-e teamă de această dragoste vulgară a femelei pentru puii ei şi de a-mi iubi exagerat soţul. Se spune că este o virtute să-ţi iubeşti soţul şi copiii. Ideea aceasta mă consolează uneori... Cît de puternic este sentimentul matern, şi cît de natural im se pare să fiu mamă. Este copilul lui Liova şi de aceea îl iubesc. Dar se ştie că îşi afişează atît de tare dragostea pentru soţul ei tocmai pentru că nu îl iubeşte; această antipatie se răsfrînge asupra copilului pe care îl concepuse în urma unor îmbrăţişări ce o scîrbeau. K. Mansfield a descris ezitarea unei tinere mame care-şi iubeşte soţul, dar îi suportă cu repulsie mîngîierile. Ea încearcă faţă de copiii săi în acelaşi timp tandreţe şi o impresie de vid, pe care o interpretează cu tristeţe ca pe o completă indiferenţă. Linda, odihnindu-se în grădină lîngă ultimul ei născut, se gîndeşte la soţul ei, Stanley1. Acum era căsătorită cu ci, şi chiar îl iubea Nu pe Stanley cel pe care îl cunoştea toată lumea, nu pe Stanley cel de fiecare zi: ci pe un Stanley timid, sensibil, inocent, care îngenunchea în fiecare seară pentru a-şi spune rugăciunea. Dar nenorocirea era... că-1 vedea pe Stanley al ei atît de rar. Avea clipe luminoase, momente de linişte, dar în restul timpului impresia ei era că trăia într-o casă gata dintr-un moment în altul să ia foc, pe un vas gata în fiece zi să naufragieze. Şi întotdeauna Stanley era în mijlocul primejdiei. Îşi petrecea timpul salvîndu-1, îngrijindu-1, liniştindu-1 şi ascultîndu-i povestea. Timpul care-i mai rămînea îl petrecea temîndu-se să nu rămînă însărcinată... E foarte frumos să spui că soarta femeilor este să aibă copii. Nu este adevărat. Ea, de exemplu, putea dovedi că e o idee falsă. Era dărîmată, slăbită, descurajată de sarcinile ei. Iar şi mai greu de suportat era faptul că nu-şi iubea copiii. N-avea nici un rost să se prefacă... Nu, era ca şi cum un vînt rece ar fi îngheţat-o în fiecare dintre acele teribile călătorii; nu-i 1 Despre lagună. 257 mai rămînea nici un pic de căldură pentru ei. Cît despre băieţel, ei bine! slavă Domnului, era al mamei ei, Beryl, care-1 voia. Ea de-abia îl ţinuse în braţe. Îi era atît de indiferent cînd se odihnea la picioarele ei. Îşi plecă privirea... Era ceva atît de bizar, atît de neaşteptat în surîsul lui, încît Linda surise şi ea. Dar îşi luă seama şi-i spuse copilului cu răceală: „Mie nu-mi plac copiii" „Nu-ţi plac copiii T Nu putea crede. „Nu mă iubeşti?" îşi agita stupid braţele spre mama lui. Linda se lăsă să cadă în iarbă. „De ce zîmbeşti în continuare?" zise ea cu severitate. „Dacă ai şti ce gîndeam, n-ai mai rîde..." Linda era atît de uimită de încrederea micii creaturi. A, nu, fii sinceră. Nu asta simţea; era ceva cu totul diferit, ceva atît de nou, atît de... Lacrimi îi veniră în ochi; îi şopti încetişor copilului: „Bună ziua, micuţul meu caraghios..." Toate aceste exemple sînt suficiente pentru a arăta că nu există „instinct" matern: cuvîntul nu se aplică în nici un caz speciei umane. Atitudinea mamei este definită prin ansamblul situaţiei sale şi prin felul în care ea şi-o asumă. Această situaţie este, după cum am văzut, extrem de variabilă. Fapt este că, dacă împrejurările nu sînt de-a dreptul defavorabile, mama va afla în copil o îmbogăţire. Era ca un răspuns al realităţii propriei sale existenţe.... prin copil ea avea drept sprijin toate lucrurile şi pe ea însăşi pentru a începe... scrie Colette Audry despre o tînără mamă. Tot ea îi împrumută alteia aceste cuvinte: Atîrna în braţele mele, pe pieptul meu, ca lucrul cel mai greu din lume. pînă la limita puterilor mele. Mă îngropa în pămînt, în tăcere şi în noapte. Dintr-o dată îmi aruncase toată greutatea lumii pe umeri. Chiar din acest motiv îl voisem. Singură eram prea uşoară. Dacă unele femei care sînt mai degrabă „maşini de făcut copii" decît mame încetează să se mai intereseze de copil imediat cum îl înţărca şi nu doresc decît o nouă sarcină, multe dintre ele, în schimb, simt că tocmai această separare îl face pe copil să devină al lor; nu mai este o bucată indistinctă din ele însele, ci o parte din lume; nu le mai bîntuie surd trupul, pot să-1 vadă, să-1 atingă; după melancolia naşterii, Cecile Sau vage exprimă bucuria maternităţii posesive: lată-te, micul meu amant nepreţuit, În patul larg al mamei tolănit, Pot să te ţin în braţe, să te sărut uşor, Să-ţi cîntăresc cu mîna frumosul viitor; Ţie, mică statuie plăsmuită Din sînge, bucurie şi carne dezgolită Micul meu dublu, marea-mi tulburare... 258 S-a spus şi s-a repetat că femeia află în mod fericit în copil un echivalent al penisului: este absolut inexact De fapt, bărbatul adult a încetat să mai vadă în penisul său o jucărie miraculoas : valoarea pe care i-o p streaz organul s u este aceea a obiectelor ă ş ă ă ă dezirabile a căror posesiune o asigură; tot astfel femeia invidiază prada pe care şi-o anexează bărbatul, nu instrumentul acestei anexări; copilul potoleşte acest erotism agresiv pe care îmbrăţişarea masculină nu-1 satisface pe deplin; este omologul ei în ipostaza sa de iubită, cînd se dăruieşte pe deplin bărbatului, fără a căpăta aceeaşi dăruire în schimb; bineînţeles, echivalenţa nu este exactă; orice relaţie este unică; dar mama află în copil - ca şi amantul în iubita lui - o plenitudine trupească, şi aceasta nu în abandon, ci în dominare. Ea sesizează în copil ceea ce caută în femeie bărbatul: un altul care e în acelaşi timp natură şi conştiinţă şi care să fie prada sa, dublul său. Eroina Colettei Audry spune că ea afla la copilul ei: Pielea făcută pentru degetele mele, care ţinuse promisiunea tuturor pisoiaşilor, tuturor florilor... Trupul copilului are această netezime, această călduţă elasticitate pe care, de cînd era fetiţă, femeia a rîvnit-o în trupul mamei sale şi, mai tîrziu, peste tot în lume. El este plantă, animal, are în ochi ploile şi rîurile, azurul cerului şi al mării, unghiile sale sînt de coral, părul o vegetaţie mătăsoasă, este o păpuşă vie, o pasăre, un pisoi; floarea mea, perla mea, puiul meu, mieluşelul meu... mama aproape că murmură cuvintele îndrăgostitului şi, la fel ca acesta, foloseşte cu aviditate adjectivele posesive; foloseşte aceleaşi moduri de apropriere: mîngîieri, sărutări; îşi strînge copilul la piept, îl învăluie în căldura braţelor şi a patului său. Uneori aceste relaţii au un caracter manifest sexual. Astfel, în confesiunea culeasă de Stekel şi pe care deja am citat-o, se relatează: Îmi alăptam fiul, dar fără nici o bucurie, căci nu creştea, şi amîndoi slăbeam. Alăptatul reprezenta pentru mine ceva sexual, şi îmi era ruşine cînd îi dădeam să sugă. Aveam o senzaţie fermecătoare cînd corpul lui micuţ se strîngea lîngă al meu; fremătam cînd îi simţeam minutele atingîndu-mă... Toată dragostea mea se detaşa de eul meu pentru a merge către copil. Stătea prea mult cu mine. Cum mă vedea în pat - avea atunci cam doi ani - se tîra către pat, încerca să se caţere pe mine. Îmi mîngîia sînii cu mînuţele şi voia să-şi coboare degetul şi mai jos; îmi făcea atîta plăcere, încît mi-era greu să-1 resping. Adesea a trebuit să lupt împotriva tentaţiei de a mă juca cu penisul lui... 259 Maternitatea capătă altă înfăţişare atunci cînd copilul creşte; la început nu era decît un bebeluş ca toţi ceilalţi; nu exista decît în generalitatea lui; puţin cîte puţin, se individualizează. Femeile prea dominatoare sau prea senzuale devin reci faţă de el; abia în acest moment, altele - este cazul Colettei - încep să se intereseze de copil. Raportul mamă-copil devine din ce în ce mai complex: este dublul ei şi uneori este tentată să se alieneze în el, dar este totodată şi un subiect autonom, deci rebel. Astăzi este real, dar în negura viitorului este un adolescent, un adult imaginar; este o bucurie, o comoară, dar şi o povară, un tiran. Bucuria pe care mama o poate găsi în el este o bucurie a generozităţii; trebuie ca ea să se complacă în a servi, a da, a crea fericire, precum mama pe care o descrie Colette Audry: Avea deci o copilărie fencită ca în căiţi, dar care era faţă de copilăria dm cărţi precum adevăraţii trandafiri faţă de trandafirii din cărţile poştale. Şi această fericire a lui ieşea din mine ca laptele cu care-1 hrănisem. Ca şi îndrăgostita, mama este încîntată de a se simţi necesară; este justificată prin exigenţele pe care le satisface; dar ceea ce face dragostea maternă atît de dificilă şi de grandioasă este faptul că ea nu implică reciprocitate; femeia nu are înainte-i un bărbat, un erou, un semizeu, ci o conştiinţă mică, bolbosind cuvinte de neînţeles, înecată într-un trup fragil şi contingent; copilul nu deţine nici o valoare şi nu poate conferi nici o valoare; în faţa lui, femeia rămîne singură, ea nu aşteaptă nici o recompensă în schimbul darurilor sale, numai propria ei libertate poate să le justifice. Această generozitate merită laudele pe care i le aduc f r încetare b rba ii; dar mistifi carea începe cînd ă ă ă ţ religia Maternităţii proclamă că orice mamă este exemplară. Căci devotamentul matern poate fi trăit cu cea mai per fectă autenticitate; dar, de fapt, rareori se întîmplă aceasta. De obi cei, maternitatea este un straniu compromis de narcisism, de altruism, de vis, de sinceritate, de devotament şi de cinism. Marele pericol în care moravurile noastre îl pun pe copil este că femeia căreia i se încredinţează lipsit de apărare este aproape totdea una o femeie neîmplinită; din punct de vedere sexual este frigidă sau nesatisfăcută; din punct de vedere social, ea se simte inferioară bărbatului; nu are nici o priză asupra viitorului, nici asupra lumii, şi de aceea va căuta să-şi compenseze cu ajutorul copilului toate aceste frustrări; cînd înţelegem cît de greu este pentru femeie să se împlinească în situaţia ei actuală, cîte dorinţe, revolte, pretenţii, revendicări înăbuşite o locuiesc, ne înspăimîntăm că nişte copii fără apărare sînt daţi în grija ei. Ca pe vremea cînd, rînd pe rînd, îşi alinta şi îşi tortura păpuşa, purtările ei sînt simbolice: dar aceste simboluri devin pentru copil o aspră realitate. O mamă care-şi pedepseşte copilul 260 nu-şi bate numai copilul, şi, într-un anume sens, nu-1 bate deloc; ea se răzbună împotriva unui bărbat, a lumii, sau a ei înseşi; dar copilul este acela care primeşte loviturile. Mouloudji a exprimat în Enrico această teribilă neînţelegere: Enrico înţelege bine că nu pe el mama sa îl loveşte cu atîta săllbăticie; trezită din delir, aceasta izbucneşte în hohote de remuşcări şi de tandreţe; el nu-i poartă ranchiună, dar acest lucru nu-1 împiedică să rămînă desfigurat de lovituri. Tot astfel, mama descrisă de Violette Leduc în Asfixia, dezlănţuindu-se împotriva fiicei sale, se răzbună pe seducătorul care a părăsit-o, pe viaţa care a umilit-o şi a învins-o. Acest aspect crud al maternităţii a fost cunoscut dintotdeauna; dar ideea de „mamă rea" a fost dezarmată cu ipocrizie, inventîndu-se prototipul „maşterei"; soţia de-a doua chi-nuie copilul „mamei bune", care a murit De fapt, în doamna Fichini aflăm o mamă care este pandantul exact al doamnei de Fleurville, pe care nea descris-o contesa de Segur. Începînd cu Morcoveaţă a lui Jules Renard, actele de acuzare s-au multiplicat: Enrico, Asfixia, Ura maternă de S. de Tervagnes, Vipera în pumn de Herve Bazin. Dacă tipurile descrise în aceste romane sînt oarecum excepţionale, este pentru că majoritatea femeilor, din moralitate şi decenţă, îşi refulează impulsurile spontane; dar acestea se manifestă fulgerător şi intermitent prin palme, scene, accese de mînie, insulte, pedepse etc. Alături de mamele evident sadice, există altele care sînt mai ales capricioase, încîntate de ideea de a domina; cînd era mic, copilul era o jucărie: dacă e băiat, se amuză fără scrupule cu sexul lui; dacă e fată, fac din ea o păpuşă; mai tîrziu vor ca micul sclav care este pruncul lor să li se supună orbeşte: dacă sînt vanitoase, îşi vor exhiba copilul ca pe un animal savant; dacă sînt geloase şi exclusiviste, îl vor izola de restul lumii. Adesea, femeia nu renunţă să fie recompensată pentru îngrijirile pe care le dă copilului: modelează în el o fiinţă imaginară care o va recunoaşte cu gratitudine ca pe o fiinţă admirabilă şi în care ea se va recunoaşte. Cînd Cornelia, arătîndu-şi fiii, spunea cu mîndrie: „Iată-mi bijuteriile", dădea cel mai nefast exemplu posterităţii; prea multe mame trăiesc cu speranţa de a repeta într-o zi acest gest orgolios; şi nu ezită să sacrifice în acest scop individul în carne şi oase a cărei existenţă contingenţă, indecisă, nu o satisface. Ele îi impun să semene cu soţul lor sau, dimpotrivă, să nu semene, sau să încarneze un tată, o mamă, un strămoş venerat; uneori imită un model prestigios: o socialistă germană o admira profund pe Lily Braun, povesteşte Helene Deutsch; celebra agitatoare avea un fiu genial care a murit tînăr; imitatoarea ei s-a încăpăţînat să-şi trateze fiul ca pe un viitor geniu, şi rezultatul a fost că acesta a devenit un bandit Dăunătoare pentru copil, această tiranie neadaptată este aproape totdeauna pentru mamă o sursă de decepţie. Helene 261 Deutsch citeaz un alt exemplu frapant, acela al unei italience ă a cărei evoluţie a urmărit-o timp de cîţiva ani. Doamna Mazetti avea numeroşi copii şi se plîngea fără încetare că are greutăţi cu unul sau cu altul; cerea ajutor, dar era greu să fie ajutată, pentru că se credea superioară tuturor şi mai ales soţului şi copiilor ei; se purta cu multă reţinere şi cu măreţie în afara familiei sale: dar acasă la ea, dimpotrivă, era surescitată şi făcea scene violente. Crescuse într-un mediu de oameni săraci şi inculţi şi voise întotdeauna ,,să se ridice", urmase liceul seral şi şi-ar fi satisfăcut, poate, ambiţiile dacă nu s-ar fi măritat, la şaisprezece ani, cu un bărbat care o atrăgea din punct de vedere sexual şi care-o lăsase însărcinată. A continuat să încerce să iasă din mediul ei unriînd cursuri etc; soţul ei era un bun muncitor calificat, pe care atitudinea ei agresivă şi superioară 1-a dus, pnntr-o reacţie defensivă, la alcoolism; probabil pentru a se răzbuna, a lăsat-o gravidă de multe on. Despărţită de soţul ei, după un timp în care s-a resemnat cu condiţia sa, a început să-şi trateze copiii în acelaşi fel; cînd erau mici, era mulţumită de ei; învăţau bine, luau note bune etc. Dar cînd Louise, fata cea mare, a împlinit şaisprezece am, mamei 1 s-a făcut teamă că aceasta îi va repeta experienţa; a devenit atît de severă şi de dură, încît Louise, ca răzbunare, a făcut şi ea un copil nelegitim. Copiii îi luau în general partea tatălui împotriva mamei lor care îi înnebunea cu înaltele ei exigenţe morale; ea nu putea niciodată să se ataşeze cu tandreţe decit de un copil, punîndu-şi în el toate speranţele; apoi îşi schimba favoritul, fără motiv, făcindu-i pe copii furioşi şi geloşi. Una după alta, fetele au început să frecventeze bărbaţi, să ia sifilis şi să aducă în casă copu nelegitimi; băieţii au devenit hoţi Iar mama nu voia să înţeleagă că exigenţele ei de idealitate îi împinseseră pe acest drum. Această încăpăţînată voinţă de educare şi sadismul capricios despre care am vorbit se amestecă adesea; mama, ca pretext acceselor sale de mînie, pretinde că vrea să „formeze" copilul; şi invers, eşecul încercării sale îi exasperează ostilitatea. O altă atitudine, destul de frecventă şi nu mai puţin nefastă pentru copil, este devotamentul masochist; unele mame, din nevoia de a compensa vidul din sufletul lor şi de a se pedepsi pentru o ostilitate pe care nu vor să şi-o mărturisească, se fac sclavele progeniturilor lor; cultivă la infinit o anxietate morbidă, nu suportă să-şi vadă copilul îndepărtîndu-se de ele; renunţă la orice plăcere, la orice viaţă personală, ceea ce le pennite să capete o înfăţişare de victime; şi prin aceste sacrificii îşi iau dreptul de a nega şi copilului orice independenţă; această renunţare se împacă foarte bine cu o voinţă tiranică de dominare; mater dolorosa face din suferinţele ei o armă de care se foloseşte cu sadism. Scenele sale de resemnare nasc în sufletul copilului sentimente de culpabilitate care îl vor apăsa toată viaţa: acestea sînt şi mai nocive decît nişte scene agresive. Purtat de colo-colo. zăpăcit, copilul nu găseşte nici o atitudine de apărare: cînd prin lovi- 262 turi, cînd prin lacrimi, este denunţat ca fiind un criminal. Marea scuză a mamei este că progenitura ei este departe de a-i aduce acea fericită împlinire a sinelui său care i se promisese încă din copilărie: îi e ciudă pe el pentru această mistificare căreia i-a căzut victimă şi pe care copilul o denunţă cu inocenţă. Cînd era fetiţă, făcea ce voia cu păpuşile ei; cînd o ajuta să-şi îngrijească bebeluşul pe sora ei sau pe vreo prietenă, aceasta nu implica nici o responsabilitate. Acum societatea, soţul ei, mama şi propriul ei orgoliu îi cer socoteală de această mică viaţă străină ca şi cum ar fi opera sa: soţul, în special, este iritat de defectele copilului ca de o cină ratată sau de o greşeală a soţiei sale; exigenţele lui abstracte apasă adesea foarte tare asupra raportului dintre mamă şi copil; o femeie independentă - datorită singurătăţii, nepăsării sau autorităţii sale în căsnicie - va fi mult mai senină decît cea asupra căreia apasă voinţe dominatoare la care, de voie, de nevoie, trebuie să se supună obligîndu-1 şi pe copil să li se supună. Căci cea mai mare dificultate este s închizi în cadrele prev zute o existen misterioas ca ă ă ţă ă aceea a animalelor, turbulentă şi dezordonată precum forţele naturii, şi totuşi omenească; copilul nu poate fi nici dresat în tăcere, aşa cum se dresează un cîine, nici convins cu cuvintele adulţilor: el mizează pe acest echivoc, opunînd cuvintelor animalitatea hohotelor, a convulsiunilor lui, iar constrîn-gerilor, insolenţa limbajului. Desigur, problema astfel pusa este pasionantă, şi, cînd are răgazul necesar, femeii îi place să fie educatoare: bebeluşul instalat liniştit în cărucior într-un parc este încă un alibi, ca pe vremea cînd femeia îl purta în pîntece; adesea, cum ea a rămas mai mult sau mai puţin infantilă, îi place să se prostească cu el, reînviind jocurile, cuvintele, preocupările, bucuriile vremurilor trecute. Dar atunci cînd femeia spală, găteşte, alăptează alt copil, face piaţa, primeşte vizite şi mai ales cînd se ocupă de soţul ei, copilul nu mai este decît o prezenţă inoportună, sîcîitoare; nu mai are timp sal „educe"; trebuie mai întîi să-1 împiedice să nu strice totul în jurul lui; el sparge, rupe, murdăreşte, este o primejdie neîncetată pentru obiecte şi pentru sine însuşi; se agita, strigă, vorbeşte, face zgomot; trăieşte pentru el singur; şi viaţa lui o deranjează pe aceea a părinţilor săi. Interesele lui şi ale lor nu se întîlnesc; de aici se naşte drama. Fără încetare stînjeniţi de el, părinţii îi impun sacrificii a căror raţiune nu o înţelege: îl sacrifică liniştii lor şi propriului său viitor. Este normal ca el să se revolte. Nu înţelege explicaţiile pe care i le dă mama sa; ea nu poate pătrunde în conştiinţa lui; visele, fobiile, obsesiile, dorinţele lui fonnează o lume opacă: mama nu poate decît să pună ordine din afară, pe pipăite, în această fiinţă care simte aceste legi abstracte ca pe o violenţă absurdă. Cînd copilul creşte, neînţelegerea rămîne: intră într-o lume de interese şi de valori din care mama este exclusă, şi adesea o dispreţuieşte pen- 263 tru asta. Mai ales băiatul, mîndru de prerogativele sale masculine, îşi bate joc de ordinele unei femei; ea îi cere să-şi facă lecţiile, dar n-ar putea să rezolve problemele pe care le are de rezolvat copilul, sau să-i traducă textul latinesc; nu poate să „ţină pasul cu el". Uneori mama se enervează pînă la lacrimi făcînd această ingrată sarcină a cărei dificultate rar o înţelege soţul ei: să conducă o fiinţă cu care nu comunică, şi care este totuşi o fiinţă omenească; să se amestece într-o libertate străină care nu se defineşte şi nu se afirmă decît revoltîndu-se împotriva ei. Situaţia este diferită după cum copilul este băiat sau fată; şi deşi băiatul este mai „dificil", în general mama se înţelege mai bine cu el. Din cauza prestigiului cu care femeile învăluiesc bărbaţii şi a privilegiilor pe care aceştia le deţin în mod concret, multe îşi doresc băieţi. „E minunat să aduci pe lume un bărbat!" zic ele; am văzut că visau să nască un „erou", şi eroul este evident de sex masculin. Fiul va fi o căpetenie, un conducător, un soldat, un creator; îşi va impune voinţa pe faţa pămîntului şi mama va împărtăşi nemurirea lui; casele pe care nu le-a construit ea, ţările pe care nu le-a explorat, cărţile pe care nu le-a citit, toate acestea îi vor fi date de fiul ei. Prin el va poseda lumea; dar cu condiţia să aibă un fiu. De aici se naşte para doxul atitudinii ei. Freud consideră că relaţia dintre mamă şi fiu este cea în care se întîlneşte cel mai puţin ambivalenţa; dar de fapt în maternitate, ca si în mariaj sau în dragoste, femeia are o atitudine echivocă faţa de transcendenţa masculină; dacă viaţa conjugala sau amoroasă a făcut-o ostilă bărbaţilor, va fi o satisfacţie pentru ea să domine bărbatul redus la figura sa infantilă; îi va trata cu o familiaritate ironică sexul cu pretenţii arogante: uneori îl sperie pe copil spunîndu-i că o să ii taie dacă nu e cuminte. Dar dacă, mai umilă, mai liniştită fiind, respectă în fiul său eroul care va veni, pentru a fi cu adevărat al său îl va reduce la realitatea sa imanentă; aşa cum îşi tratează soţul ca pe un copil, îl va trata pe copil ca pe un bebeluş. Este prea raţional, prea simplu să crezi că vrea să-şi castreze fiul; visul ei este mai degrabă contradictoriu; îl vrea infinit şi totuşi atît de mic cît să încapă în palma ei; dominînd lumea întreagă, şi totuşi îngenuncheat la picioarele ei. Îl încurajează să se arate moale, gurmand, generos, timid, sedentar, îi interzice sportul, camaraderiile, îl face neîncrezător în sine pentru că vrea să-l aibă numai penru ea; dar este decepţionată dacă nu devine un campion, un aventurier, un geniu cu care s-ar putea mîndri. Că influenţa ei este nefastă - aşa cum a afirmat Montherlant, aşa cum a arătat Mauriac în Genitrix -este fără îndoială adevărat. Din fericire pentru băiat, el poate scăpa destul de uşor din această strînsoare: moravurile şi societatea îl încurajează. Mama se reseinnează şi ea; ştie bine că lupta cu un bărbat 264 este inegali Se consolează juchidu-se de-a mater dolorosa şi rume-gîndu-şi orgoliul de a fi dat naştere unuia dintre învingătorii ei. Fetiţa este, mai mult decît băiatul, predată în mîinile mamei sale. Raporturile lor capătă un caracter mult mai dramatic. Mama nu salută în fiică un membru al castei alese, ci îşi caută în ea un dublu. Proiectează în fetiţă toată ambiguitatea propriei ei relaţii cu sine însăşi; şi cînd alteritatea acestui alter ego se afirmă, se simte trădată, între mamă şi fiică, conflictele despre care am vorbit capătă o înfăţişare exasperată. Există femei care sînt destul de mulţumite de viaţa lor pentru a putea să se vadă întruchipate într-o fiică, sau cel puţin să o întîmpine fără decepţie: vor voi să-i ofere copilei lor şansele pe care le-au avut ele, dar şi pe cele pe care nu le-au avut: îi vor oferi o adolescenţă fericită. Colette a descris una dintre aceste mame generoase şi fericite: Sido o îndrăgeşte pe fiica ei în libertate; o mulţumeşte pe deplin fără a-i cere nimic în schimb, căci bucuria de a o iubi o află în propriul său suflet. Este posibil ca, dedicîndu-se cu totul acestui dublu în care se recunoaşte şi se depăşeşte pe sine, mama să se alieneze în cele din urmă cu totul în el; renunţă la eul său, singura ei grijă este fericirea copilului; se va arăta chiar dură şi egoistă faţă de restul lumii; o pîndeşte primejdia de a deveni inoportună pentru cea pe care o adoră, cum a fost doamna de Sevigne pentru doamna de Grignan; fata va încerca, îmbufnată, să scape de devotamentul acesta, care i se pare a fi tiranic; adesea nu reuşeşte şi va rămîne toată viaţa infantilă, timidă în faţa responsabilităţilor sale, pentru că a fost prea „răsfăţată". Dar în special o anume formă masochistă a maternităţii riscă să apese greu asupra tinerei femei. Anumite femei îşi simt feminitatea ca pe un blestem absolut: îşi doresc sau întîmpină o fiică încercînd plăcerea amară de a se regăsi în altă victimă. Şi în acelaşi timp se simte vinovată pentru că a adus-o pe lume; remuşcările, mila pe care o simt faţă de ele însele prin fiica lor se traduc prin infinite nelinişti; nu se vor îndepărta de copilă nici cu un pas; vor dormi în acelaşi pat pînă ce fata împlineşte cincisprezece, douăzeci de ani; fetiţa va fi anihilată de flacăra acestei pasiuni neliniştite. Majoritatea femeilor îşi revendică şi în acelaşi timp îşi detestă condiţia feminină, pe care o vor trăi cu resentimente. Dezgustul pentru propriul lor sex ar putea să le incite să le dea fiicelor o educaţie virilă, dar rar se întîmplă ca mamele să aibă această generozitate. Iritată de a fi născut o fată, mama o întîmpină cu acest blestem echivoc: „Vei fi femeie". Speră să-şi răscumpere inferioritatea fâcînd din fiinţa pe care o consideră un dublu al ei o creatură superioară; de asemenea, are şi tendinţa de a-i impune tara de care a suferit ea. Uneori caută să-i impună copilei propriul ei destin: „Ceea ce a fost 265 destul de bun pentru mine va fi şi pentru tine; astfel am fost crescută, iar tu ai să-mi împărtăşeşti soarta". Alteori, dimpotrivă, îi interzice cu ferocitate să-i semene: vrea ca experienţa ei să folosească la ceva, este un mod de aşi răscumpăra greşelile. Femeia uşuratică îşi va închide fiica într-o mînăstire, cea ignorantă o va trimite să-şi facă studiile. În Asfixia, femeia care vede în fiica ei urmarea detestată a unei greşeli din tinereţe îi spune acesteia cu mînie: Încearc s în elegi. Dac i s-ar întîmpla ceva asem n tor, te-ă ă ţ ăţ ă ă aş renega. Eu nu ştiam nimic. Păcatul! Este atît de vag cuvîntul ăsta! Dacă te^ cheamă un bărbat, nu te duce. Vezi-ţi de drum. Nu te întoarce din calea ta. Înţelegi? Acum te-am prevenit, nu trebuie să ţi se întîmple şi ţie, şi dacă ţi s-ar întîmpla, n-aş avea nici o milă, te-aş lăsa în mocirlă. Am văzut că doamna Mazetti, voind să o cruţe pe fiica ei de eroarea pe care ea însăşi o făcuse, o împinsese în prăpastie. Stekel povesteşte un caz complex de „ură maternă": Cunoşteam o mamă care încă de la naştere nu-şi putuse suporta cea de-a patra fiică, o creatură fermecătoare şi drăguţă... O acuza că a moştenit toate defectele soţului ei... Copila se născuse într-o vreme cînd un alt bărbat îi tăcea curte, un poet de care fusese îndrăgostită cu pasiune; spera că - aşa cum se întîmpla în Afinităţi elective de Goethe - copilul va avea trăsăturile bărbatului iubit. Dar încă de la naştere fetiţa a semănat cu tatăl său. Mai mult, femeia vedea în ea propriul său reflex: entuziasmul, blîndeţea, devoţiunea, senzualitatea ei. Ar fi voit să fie dură, inflexibilă, castă, puter nică, energică. Se detesta pe sine în acest copil mai mult decît îşi detesta soţul. Cînd fetiţa creşte, se nasc adevărate conflicte; am văzut că dorea să-şi afirme autonomia în faţa mamei sale: în ochii mamei, aceasta este o trăsătură de o ingratitudine odioasă; se încăpăţînează să „domesticească" această voinţă care i se sustrage; nu acceptă ca dublul ei să devină o alta. Plăcerea pe care bărbatul o gustă alături de femeie, aceea de a se simţi absolut superior, femeia nu o încearcă decît alături de copiii ei şi mai ales de fiice; se simte frustrată cînd trebuie să renunţe la privilegiile şi la autoritatea ei. Fie că este o mamă pasionată sau ostilă, independenţa copilului ei îi ruinează speranţele. Este de două ori geloasă: pe lume, pentru că îi răpeşte fiica, pe fiica ei, care, cucerind o parte din lume, i-a furat-o. Această gelozie se îndreaptă mai întîi spre raporturile fetiţei cu tatăl ei; uneori mama se foloseşte de copil pentru a-1 lega pe soţul ei de cămin: în caz de eşec, este înciudată, dar, dacă manevra îi reuşeşte, este gata să reînvie sub o formă inversată propriul ei complex infantil: este iritată împotriva fiicei ca altădată împotriva mamei sale. Este îmbufnată, se socoteşte abandonată şi neînţeleasă. O franţuzoaică, măritată 266 cu un străin care-şi iubea foarte mult fiicele pe care le aveau împreună, i-a spus într-o zi cu mînie: „M-am săturat să trăiesc cu nişte străini!" Adesea fata cea mai mare, favorita tatălui, este cu deosebire ţinta persecuţiilor materne. Mama o copleşeşte cu sarcini ingrate, pretinde de la ea o seriozitate mai presus de vîrsta ei; din moment ce-i este rivală, o va trata ca pe un adult; o va învăţa că „viaţa nu este un roman, nu totul este roz, nu faci numai ceea ce vrei, nu ai venit pe lume ca să te distrezi..." Adesea, mama îşi pălmuieşte fiica numai pentru „a o învăţa să se poarte". Între altele, ţine să-i demonstreze că ea este stăpîna: căci ceea ce o agasează cel mai tare este faptul că nu este cu nimic superioară unei copile de unsprezece sau de doisprezece ani; aceasta îşi poate îndeplini perfect sarcinile ei casnice; este o „femeiuşcă"; are chiar o vioiciune, o curiozitate, o luciditate care o fac în multe privinţe superioară femeii adulte. Mamei îi place să domnească fără a fi contestată în universul ei feminin; se vrea unică, de neînlocuit; şi iată că tînăra ei asistentă o reduce la pura generalitate a funcţiei sale. Îşi ceartă cu duritate fiica dacă, după două zile de absenţă, găseşte casa în dezordine; însă intră de-a dreptul într-o transă de furie dacă îşi dă seama că viaţa familială poate fi perfect continuată fără ea. Nu acceptă ca fiica ei să devină cu adevărat un dublu, un substitut al ei înseşi. Totuşi, îi este şi mai insuportabil ca ea să se afirme de-a dreptul ca fiind alta. Le detestă sistematic pe prietenele în care fiica ei caută ajutor împotriva opresiunii familiale şi care „îi dau idei de răzvrătire"; le critică, îi interzice fiicei sale să le vadă prea des sau chiar, sub pretextul că „au o influenţă rea asupra ei", îi interzice să le mai frecventeze. Orice influenţă care nu este a sa este rea; manifestă o deosebită animozitate faţă de femeile de vîrsta ei - profesoare, mame ale unor prietene - spre care fetiţa îşi îndreaptă afecţiunea: declară că aceste sentimente sînt absurde sau nes n toase. Uneori, ajung s-ă ă o exaspereze chiar şi veselia, inconştienţa, rîsetele şi jocurile copilei, pe care le trece cu vederea mai uşor cînd e vorba de băieţi; ei se folosesc de privilegiile lor masculine, e normal, iar ea a renunţat de mult la o competiţie imposibilă. Dar de ce această altă femeie, care este fiica sa, s-ar bucura de avantaje care ei îi sînt refuzate? închisă în cuşca seriozităţii, invidiază toate ocupaţiile şi toate distracţiile care o smulg pe fetiţă din plictiseala căminului; această evaziune este o dezminţire a tututror valorilor cărora le este sacrificată. Cu cît copila creşte, cu atît ranchiuna roade mai tare sufletul mamei. Fiecare an o îndreaptă către declin; de la an la an, trupul juvenil se afirmă, înfloreşte; mamei i se pare că fata a furat de la ea viitorul care i se deschide în faţă; de aici iritarea unor mame atunci cînd fetei lor îi vine prima dată menstruaţia: sînt supărate pentru că de acum înainte ele sînt ridicate la gradul de femeie. Nou-venitei i se oferă, în con- 267 trast cu repetiţia şi rutina care vor fi soarta mamei în continuare, posibilităţi încă infinite: aceste şanse le invidiază şi le detestă mama; neputînd să şi le însuşească, va căuta să le diminueze, să le suprime: o ţine pe fată în casă, o supraveghează, o tiranizează, o leagă în lanţuri; dinadins îi refuză orice distracţii, se înfurie dacă adolescenta se fardează, dacă iese la plimbare; toată ranchiuna ei faţă de viaţă o îndreaptă împotriva tinerei vieţi care se avîntă către un viitor necunoscut; încearcă s-o umilească pe fată, îşi bate joc de iniţiativele ei, o maltratează. O luptă deschisă se declară între ele, şi fireşte că cea mai tînără cîştigă, căci are timpul de partea ei; dar victoria ei are gustul vinii; atitudinea mamei sale a născut în ea în acelaşi timp revoltă şi remuşcare; chiar şi numai prezenţa mamei o face să se simtă vinovată: am văzut că acest sentiment va apăsa foarte greu asupra viitorului ei. Cu sau fără voia sa, mama sfîrşeşte prin aşi accepta înfrîngerea; cînd fiica ei devine adultă, se restabileşte între ele o prietenie tulburată mai mult sau mai puţin de resentimente. Dar mama va rămîne pentru totdeauna decepţionată, frustrată, iar fiica se va crede urmărită de un blestem. Vom reveni asupra acestor raporturi pe care le susţine cu copiii ei, ajunşi adulţi, o femeie în vîrstă; dar este evident că în primii douăzeci de ani ei ocupă în viaţa mamei lor cea mai mare parte. Din descrierea pe care tocmai am făcut-o reiese clar primejdioasa falşi tate a două prejudecăţi în mod curent admise. Prima este că maternitatea ajunge în toate cazurile s-o satisfacă pe deplin pe femeie: nimic mai puţin adevărat. Există mame nefericite, acrite, nesatisfăcute Exemplul Sofiei Tolstaia, care a născut de mai mult de douăsprezece ori, este semnificativ. Ea nu încetează să repete. În paginile întregii lui său jurnal, că totul i se pare inutil şi gol, în lume şi în ea însăşi Copiii îi aduc un fel de bucurie masochistă. „Cînd sînt cu copiii, deja nu mai am sentimentul că sînt tînără. Sînt calmă şi fericită." Renunţarea la tinereţea, la frumuseţea ei, la viaţa sa personală îi aduce un pic de linişte. Se simte bătrînă, justificată. „Sentimentul că le sînt indispensabilă este o fericire pentru mine." Copiii sînt o armă care-i permite să refuze superioritatea soţului ei. „Singurele mele resurse, singurele mele arme pentru a restabili între noi egalitatea sînt copiii, energia, bucuria, sănătatea..." Dar ei nu ajung pentru a da un sens existenţei sale roase de plictiseală. La 25 ianuarie 1905, după un moment de exaltare, scrie: Şi eu vreau şi pot lotul} Dar imediat ce trece acest sentiment, constat că nu vreau şi nu pot nimic, nimic, sau poate numai să îngrijesc bebeluşii, să 1 Sublinierea îi aparţine Sofiei Tolstaia. 268 mănînc, să beau, să dorm, să-mi iubesc soţul şi copiii, ceea ce în definitiv înseamnă fericirea, dar mă întristează şi, ca şi ieri, mă face să plîng. Şi după unsprezece ani: Mă consacru energic şi cu o dorinţă arzătoare educaţiei copiilor mei. Dar, Doamne! cît de ner bd toare sînt, cît de irascibil , cum pot ipa la ei! Cît ă ă ă ţ ă de tristă este această luptă nesfîrşită cu copiii! Raportul dintre mamă şi copii se defineşte în miezul formei globale a vieţii; depinde de relaţiile cu soţul ei, de trecutul ei, de ocupaţiile pe care le are, de sine însăşi; este o eroare pe cît de nefastă pe atît de absurdă aceea de a vedea în copil un soi de panaceu. Aceasta este concluzia la care ajunge Helene Deutsch în opera sa pe care am citat-o şi în care studiază, prin prisma experienţei sale de psihiatru, fenomenele maternităţii. Autoarea acordă o importanţă primodială acestei funcţii şi socoteşte că prin ea femeia se împlineşte total; dar cu condiţia ca ea să fie liber asumată şi dorită cu sinceritate; trebuie ca tînăra femeie să se afle într-o situaţie psihologică, morală şi materială care să-i permită să suporte această povară; dacă nu, consecinţele vor fi dezastruoase. Este, mai ales, o adevărată crimă să sfătuieşti o femeie să nască un copil ca remediu al unor tulburări melancolice sau nervoase; asta înseamnă să faci rău şi femeii şi copilului. Numai femeia echilibrată, sănătoasă, conştientă de înda toririle sale poate deveni o „bună mamă". Am spus că blestemul care apasă asupra căsătoriei este că prea adesea indivizii se unesc din slăbiciune, nu din pricină că sînt puternici, şi fiecare îi cere celuilalt, în loc să dăruiască. Este o iluzie încă şi mai amăgitoare visul de a atinge, printr-un copil, o plenitudine, o căldură, o valoare pe care femeia nu a ştiut să le creeze ea însăşi; copilul nu aduce bucurie decît aceleia care este în stare să dorească dezinteresat binele altuia, aceleia care caută fără încetare o depăşire a propriei sale existenţe. Desigur, copilul este o întreprindere căreia i se poate consacra în mod valabil; dar, la fel ca oricare alta, nu reprezintă o justificare gata făcută; şi trebuie să fie dorită pentru el însuşi, nu pentru nişte ipotetice beneficii. Stekel afirmă pe bună dreptate: Copiii nu sînt nişte surogate ale dragostei; nu înlocuiesc scopul unei vieţi distruse; nu sînt materialul destinat să umple vidul vieţii noastre; sînt o responsabilitate şi o grea datorie; sînt mugurii cei mai generoşi ai dragostei libere. Nu sînt nici jucăria părinţilor, nici împlinirea nevoii lor de a trăi, nici succedanee ale ambiţiilor lor nesatisfăcute. Copiii înseamnă obligaţia de a creşte nişte fiinţe fericite. 269 O asemenea obligaţie nu are nimic natural; natura n-ar putea niciodată să dicteze o opţiune morală; acesta implică un angajament. A naşte înseamnă pentru mamă aşi lua un angajament; dacă apoi nu-1 respectă, se face vinovată faţă de o existenţă umană, faţă de o libertate; dar nimeni nu-i poate impune să-1 respecte. Raportul între părinţi şi copii, ca şi acela între soţi, ar trebui să fie liber. Şi nu este adevărat nici faptul că pentru mamă copilul ar fi o împlinire privilegiată; se spune adesea despre o femeie că este cochetă, îndrăgostită, lesbiană sau ambiţioasă „fiindcă nu are un copil"; viaţa ei sexuală, scopurile, Valorile pe care le urmăreşte ar fi astfel substitute ale copilului. De fapt, este o incertitudine primară: se poate spune la fel de bine că femeia doreşte un copil din lipsă de dragoste, din lipsa unei ocupaţii sau a prilejului de a-şi satisface înclinaţiile homosexuale. Sub acest pseudonaturalism se ascunde o morală socială şi artificială. Afirmaţia că scopul suprem al femeii este copilul nu are decît valoarea unui slogan publicitar. A doua prejudecată imediat implicată de prima este aceea că în braţele mamei copilul îşi va afla o fericire sigură. Nu există mamă „denaturată", pentru simplul motiv că dragostea maternă nu are nimic natural: dar chiar din această pricină există mame rele. Şi unul dintre marile adevăruri pe care le-a proclamat psihanaliza este peri colul pe care-1 constituie pentru copil chiar părinţii „normali" Complexele, obsesiile, nevrozele de care suferă adulţii îşi au rădăcinile în trecutul lor familial; părinţii care au propriile lor conflicte, certurile şi dramele lor sînt compania cea mai puţin dezirabilă pentru copil. Profund marcaţi de viaţa din casa părintească, ei îşi abordează copilul prin complexele şi frustrările lor: şi acest lanţ de mizerii se perpetuează la infinit. În special, sadomasochismul creeaz la feti un sentiment de culpabilitate care se va ă ţă traduce prin purtări sado-ma-sochiste faţă de copiii ei, şi tot astfel, la nesfîrşit. Există o rea-voinţă extravagantă în concilierea dispreţului faţă de femei cu respectul de care sînt înconjurate mamele. Este un paradox criminal să i se refuze femeii orice activitate publică, să i se închidă carierele masculine, să i se proclameze incapacitatea în toate domeniile, şi în acelaşi timp să i se încredinţeze sarcina cea mai delicată, şi în acelaşi timp cea mai gravă din cîte există: formarea unei fiinţe omeneşti. Sînt o mulţime de femei cărora moravurile, tradiţia le refuză încă educaţia, cultura, responsabilităţile, activităţile care sînt privilegiul bărbaţilor şi cărora, totuşi, li se pun copii în braţe fără scrupule, precum altădată erau consolate cu păpuşi pentru inferioritatea lor în rapoit cu băieţii; ele sînt împiedicate să trăiască; drept compensaţie, li se îngăduie să se joace cu nişte păpuşi în carne şi oase. Ar trebui ca femeia să fie per fect fericită sau să fie o sfîntă pentru a rezista tentaţiei de a abuza de drepturile sale. Montesquieu avea poate dreptate cînd spunea ca ar 270 trebui să li se încredinţeze femeilor mai degrabă conducerea stalului decît a unei familii. Căci, imediat cum i se oferă ocazia, femeia este la fel de raţională, la fel de eficace ca şi bărbatul; în gîndirea abstractă, în acţiunea plănuită îşi învinge sexul cu cea mai mare uşurinţă; îi este mult mai greu, acum, să se elibereze de trecutul ei de femeie, să găsească un echilibru afectiv pe care nimic nu-1 favorizează în situaţia ei. Şi bărbatul este mult mai echilibrat şi raţional în munca sa decît acasă; îşi face calculele cu o precizie matematică; devine însă ilogic, mincinos şi capricios alături de soţia lui, cu care „îşi dă drumul"; la fel, ea „îşi dă drumul" faţă de copilul ei. Şi această autosatisfacere este şi mai periculoasă, pentru că ea se poate apăra mai bine împotriva soţului ei decît se poate apăra faţa de ea copilul. Fără îndoială, ar fi de dorit, pentru binele copilului, ca mama să fie o persoană completă şi nu una mutilată, o femeie care găseşte în munca ei, în raporturile sale cu colectivitatea, o împlinire de sine pe care să nu încerce s-o atingă prin copil; şi ar fi de dorit, de asemenea, ca acesta să fie mult mai puţin lăsat în mîinile părinţilor săi decît este în prezent, ca studiile, distracţiile lui să se desfăşoare în mijlocul altor copii, sub controlul unor adulţi care să nu aibă cu el decît raporturi impersonale şi pure. Chiar în cazul în care copilul apare ca o bogăţie în sînul unei vieţi fericite sau cel puţin echilibrate, n-ar putea să limiteze orizontul mamei sale. El nu o smulge din imanenţa ei; ea îi şlefuieşte trupul, îl întreţine, îl îngrijeşte; nu poate să creeze niciodată o situaţie de fapt care aparţine numai libertăţii copilului de a o depăşi; chiar şi cînd mizează pe viitorul lui, tot pun procură transcende prin univers şi prin timp; adică, încă o dată, este sortită dependenţei. Nu numai ingratitudinea, ci şi eşecul fiului său vor constitui dezminţirea tuturor speranţelor sale: ca şi în căsnicie şi în dragoste, ea încredinţează altuia grija de ai justifica viaţa, atunci cînd singura conduită autentică ar fi să şi-o asume în mod liber. Am văzut că inferioritatea femeii provenea la origine din aceea că încă de la început s-a limitat la a repeta viaţa, în timp ce bărbatul inventa raţiuni de a trăi, mai importante în ochii săi decît simpla facticitate a vieţii; a închide femeia în maternitate înseamnă a perpetua această situaţie. Ea cere astăzi să participe la mişcarea prin care umanitatea încearcă fără încetare să se justifice depăşindu-se; nu poate consimţi să dea viaţă decît dacă viaţa ei are un sens; n-ar putea fi mamă fără să încerce să aibă un rol în viaţa economică, politică, socială. Să naşti carne de tun, sclavi, victime nu este acelaşi lucru cu a naşte oameni liberi, într-o societate organizată în mod convenabil, în care copilul ar fi în cea mai mare parte a timpului dat în grija colectivităţii, iar mama ajutată şi îngrijită, maternitatea n-ar mai fi inconciliabilă cu munca feminină. Dimpotrivă: femeia care munceşte - ţărancă, chimistă sau 271 scriitoare - î i poart sarcina cel mai u or, i asta datorit faptului ş ă ş ş ă că nu este fascinată de propria-i persoană; femeia care are viaţa personală cea mai bogată va da cel mai mult copilului şi îi va cere în schimb cel mai puţin; ea, cea care cîştigă prin eforturi, prin luptă, cunoaşterea adevăratelor valori umane, va fi cea mai bună educatoare pentru copiii ei. Dacă prea ades, în zilele noastre, femeii îi este greu să împace munca ei - care o ţine departe de casă ore întregi şi care îi ia toate forţele - cu interesul pentru copii, munca femeii este prea adesea o sclavie; pe de altă parte, nu s-a făcut nici un efort de a asigura îngrijirea, supravegherea, educaţia copiilor în afara căminului. Este vorba aici de o carenţă socială; dar este un sofism să o justificăm pretinzînd că o lege scrisă în cer sau în măruntaiele pămîntu-lui cere ca mama şi copilul să-şi aparţină exclusiv unul altuia; această apartenenţă reciprocă nu constituie, de fapt, decît o dublă şi nefastă opresiune. Este o mistificare afirmaţia că prin maternitate femeia devine egală în mod concret cu bărbatul. Psihanaliştii îşi dau multă osteneală pentru a demonstra că pentru femeie copilul e un echivalent al penisului: dar oricît de dezirabil ar fi acest atribut, nimeni nu pretinde că simpla lui posesiune poate justifica o existenţă, şi nici că ar fi scopul suprem al acesteia. S-a vorbit enorm despre drepturile sacre ale femeii, dar nu în calitate de mame au cîştigat femeile dreptul la vot; fata-mamă este încă dispreţuită; numai prin căsătorie este glorificată mama, adică numai cît rămîne subordonată bărbatului. Atîta timp cit soţul este capul familiei din punct de vedere economic, deşi ea se ocupă mult mai mult de copii, aceştia depind mai mult de el decît de mamă. De aceea, aşa cum am văzut, raportul mamei cu copiii este strîns legat de relaţia pe care o are ea cu soţul ei. Astfel raporturile conjugale, viaţa casnică, maternitatea formează un ansamblu ale cărui momente se determină toate unul pe altul. Dacă este unită tandru cu soţul ei, femeia poate să poarte cu bucurie sarcinile căminului, dacă va fi mulţumită de copiii ei şi fericită, va fi indulgentă cu soţul ei. Dar această armonie nu este uşor de realizat, căci diferitele funcţii ale femeii nu se potrivesc între ele. Revistele feminine o învaţă mai întîi pe gospodină arta de a-şi păstra farmecele continuînd să spele vasele, să rămînă elegantă în timpul sarcinii, să concilieze cochetăria cu maternitatea şi economia Dar o femeie care şiar impune să urmeze cu vigilenţă aceste sfaturi ar fi repede înnebunită şi desfigurată de griji; este foarte greu să rămîi atrăgătoare cînd ai mîinile crăpate şi trupul deformat de naşteri; de aceea o femeie îndrăgostită simte adesea ranchiună faţă de copiii săi, care-i ruinează forţa de seducţie şi o privează astfel de mîngîierile soţului ei; dacă, dimpotrivă, sentimentele ei materne sînt profunde, este geloasă pe bărbatul care, şi el, îi revendică pe copii ca fiind ai săi. Pe 272 de altă parte, idealul casnic contrazice, cum am văzut, mişcarea vieţii; copilul este duşmanul parchetelor proaspăt lustruite. Dragostea maternă se pierde adesea în certuri şi mînii pe care le dictează grija unui cămin bine întreţinut Nu este uimitor că femeia care se zbate în aceste contradicţii îşi petrece multe dintre zilele sale în nervozitate şi acreală; ea pierde întotdeauna pe unul sau altul dintre planuri, iar victoriile ei sînt precare, na se înscriu în nici o reuşită sigură. Niciodată nu se poate salva prin munca ei; aceasta o ţine ocupată, dar nu este niciodată o justificare, pentru că se întemeiază pe libertăţi străine. Femeia închisă în căminul ei nu-şi poate clădi ea însăşi viaţa; nu are mijloacele să se afirme în singularitatea ei: şi, prin urmare, această singularitate nu-i este recunoscută. La arabi, la indieni, în multe populaţii rurale, femeia nu este decît o femelă domestică apreciată după munca ei şi care este înlocuită fără regret atunci cînd dispare, în civilizaţiile moderne, ea este individualizată mai mult sau mai puţin în ochii soţulai ei; dar dacă nu renunţă cu totul la eul ei, scufundîndu-se, precum Nataşa, într-un devotament pasionat şi tiranic faţă de familia ei, ea suferă de a fi redusă la pura sa generalitate. Ea este stăpîna casei, soţia, mama unică şi indistinctă. Nataşa se complace în această aneantizare suveran i, respingînd orice confruntare, îi neag pe ăş ă ceilalţi. Dar femeia occidentală modernă doreşte, dimpotrivă, să fie remarcată de ceilalţi ca această stăpînă a casei, această soţie, această mamă, această femeie. Este satisfacţia pe care o va căuta în societate.